Dark Innocence
by redbunnybrain
Summary: Kizuki Fumiko is aware of the Night Class's secret, but is just trying to live her high school life in normalcy. However, the silent, brooding Zero Kiryu and the dangerous pureblood that wants her as his servant won't allow that...so with vampire hunters, leagues of aristocratic vampires searching for the end of Teru and human kind...wow...ZeroxOC, OCxOC, slight AidoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Zero! Can I borrow your notes?" Kizuki asked Zero, running down the hall in the process.

Kizuki had dark ebony black hair with a few blonde highlights, her hair was long to her bottom, styled similar to Maria Kurenai's, big hazel orbs mixed of green and brown, soft pale skin, and about 5'3-4 in height.

Her uniform was in violation, her white shirt unbuttoned to show a bit of her chest, the bottom buttons almost revealed her stomach, her skirt and stockings normal, black converse instead of brown boots, and her jacket open and no ribbon.

Zero had semi-long silver hair, extremely pale skin, lavender eyes, a tattoo on his neck, and in uniform violation.

"Fall asleep again, Kizu?" Zero raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer. Kizu nodded and took the notebook from his hands.

"So, it's almost St. Valentine's Day, any plans?" Kizuki asked the prefect as they walked down the hall.

"No, except night duty, you?" Zero replied. Kizuki knew of the vampires and the guardians, but not Zero's secret. No one knew she knew except her roommate, Hana.

"Wow, well, I'm planning on hanging out with Hana, and not go to the dance." Kizuki said, "Just scary movies, pizza, and the sweet sound of no fangirls." Kizuki closed her eyes, imagining the moment and sighed.

"If only I could join you, unfortunately I have to make sure the fangirls don't maul the night class." Zero said, sighing in irritation.

"Well, why can't Chairman Cross get someone else?" Kizuki said, acting oblivious to the true answer she knew.

"No one else can do it." He said.

"That's too bad,"

~Later~

"Kya! Aido!"

"Idol!"

Kizuki sat at a bench near the Night Class Gates, reading while the fangirls screamed and pushed.

"Get back! Don't make me give you detention!" Yuki threatened, trying to hold the girls back.

Kizuki, now interrupted from her reading mood, closed her book, stood up, and walked toward Yuki and the fangirls.

"Hey! Can you all shut you're loud-ass mouths for goddamn sake so some people can read! So I suggest you let these words sink into you're hormonal minds: SHUT-UP!" Kizuki yelled.

After the words "Shut up" the fangirls stepped back in a perfect line. Kizu crookedly smiled at her accomplishment and walked back to her book.

The figure of Zero appeared near her. "Zero! You're late again!" Yuki scolded. "You should have seen it, KiKi-chan told off the fangirls, now their afraid to get out of line."

"Hm, nice Fumiko." Zero said, slightly smiling.

"Thank you, Kiryu." The smile Kizuki gave him was innocent and beautiful all at once.

"Hey Kizu!" Aido waved from a few yards away.

"Hi Aido," Kizuki said, smiling at all the vampires. No one knew why, but all the male vampires at the school all loved her and her blood. Even Kaname had to admit her blood was at least a little tempting, but his thirst truly lusted for Yuki.

After the vampires left for classes, Kizuki opened her book, wrapped her messenger bag strap back across her chest where the bag laid on her hip. Her eyes went back to reading as she sat; her legs at her side and folded on the bench.

"I'll go patrol the other side of campus." Yuki said, bidding Zero and Kizu goodbye.

"You really should get to your dorm Kizu." Zero said a stern tone.

"Na, not my thing, I'd rather just hang here with you." She said.

"Is Hana cooking again?"

"Yep, I don't want death poisoning."

"Fine, but only for a while," Zero sighed, giving in.

For about half an hour, Kizu followed Zero on patrol until he settled on sitting on a tree branch, with Zero's help, Kizuki sat beside him.

Suddenly, Kizuki's black flat flip phone started ringing her favorite song and flashing light angel blue.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I cooked dinner, ya know!" Hana's voice screamed so loud, Zero heard clearly.

"Sorry, I'm…hanging out with Zero." Kizu said, making a good excuse that was not exactly a lie.

"Well come back, you can stop hiding from my food. Give a kiss goodnight to Kiryu-kun and get your giddy ass back here." Hana teased.

Kizuki had a deep blush now. "I am not giddy!...And I don't call him Kiryu-kun!" She yelled into the phone, noticing the faint blush on Zero's face as well.

She hung up her cell phone and jumped down the tree. "See ya Zero. Sorry about Hana, she's a cocky bi—young woman."

Kizuki, still blushing, walked away to the sun dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Valentine's Day, meaning the whole student body were freaking out. Kizuki walked down the halls, dodging all of the running fangirls. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Zero and Yuki.

"Hey guys!" Kizuki said, smiling at them. Kizu pushed through the crowd toward her two friends.

"Hi Kizuki." Yuki smiled back. Zero just nodded in acknowledgement. "Are you going to the dance?"

"No. Have you seen Hana?" Kizuki asked nicely.

"No need to ask about me, I'm right here." Hana said, running toward them, bumping into random people. "Hello, moving here! Excuse me!" Right in front of her Hana stopped at a jock dude. "Hello! Move it or lose it, jock strap!"

The jock moved in fear of Hana's impatience. Hana wore the uniform almost like Kizuki. She had dark brown (almost black) hair with blonde highlights and bangs, brown eyes, and pure confidence on her face.

"I'm as cranky as Kizuki in the morning." Hana said, causing Kizuki to turn her head to her so fast she had whiplash.

"What? I do _not_ have morning madness!" Kizuki defended.

"Well, I have woken you up before." Yuki said carefully.

"And you're exact words were, "Go away unless you don't want _all_ of your limbs attached!"" Hana imitated the words from that day.

"I did? I'm so sorry Yuki." Kizuki apologized.

"It's okay; I know you were out of it when you said that." Yuki said with a smile.

"Class is going to start, you know." Zero cut in.

"Yes, oh great hall monitor," Kizuki muttered to Yuki and Hana as they followed Kiryu. Upon hearing this, Zero turned and glared before walking again.

Yuki and Hana just stifled laughs.

~Later~

During Math class, Hana passed a note toward Kizuki. Hana sat on Kizuki's right, Zero on her left, and Yuki right in front of her with Yori beside her right.

Hey, are you going to the dance?

Kizuki quietly wrote down her answer.

Please tell me you're not going?

Well, maybe…

But what about our whole movie and junk food idea?

Soon Yuki joined the conversation.

You're going, Hana?

Well, yeah

Dude! What about me?

You're not going? Why?

Well, I'm not going...because I don't have a—...

"Cross, Geki, Fumiko! May I ask why you are not paying attention to my lesson?" Mr. Matsu asked. The three girls jumped in surprise.

"Well, I was just asking Hana to help me with the lesson, but she didn't get it either so we asked Kizuki." Yuki came up with her usual excuse. Kizuki just wrote something down.

"Did that require passing notes?" Mr. Matsu said, grinning as he passed their excuse.

"We didn't want to interrupt your interesting lesson, Mr. Matsu." Kizuki said, faking a sweet smile.

"May I see the note?" Mr. Matsu's grin grew from ear to ear.

"Of course, Mr. Matsu." Kizuki smiled again and walked down the stairs to the front of the class. She passed him a perfectly folded note.

Yuki and Hana had frantic eyes. Slowly Mr. Matsu unfolded and read the note. His grin faded to a frown. "Very well, sit back down, Fumiko."

Kizuki did as told, sat down in her seat and smirked in triumph.

"Why didn't he get mad at the note?" Yuki asked.

"Because he didn't see our note." Kizuki whispered, still smirking. She passed the note to the two girls.

Hey Hana, do you get the lesson?

No, hey Kizu, do you get the lesson?

Yeah, he's saying…

The note continued to explain what the board said. "You are an evil genius!" Hana whispered with a proud grin.

"Thank you."

~Later~

In the halls, the four teens walked to their next class.

"Hey Kizuki, what were you going to write on the note?" Yuki asked.

"Well—I don't have a reason to go to the dance." Kizuki replied.

"Well, you can't just watch movies all alone." Hana said. "It's a rule."

"Where does it say that's a rule?" Kizuki asked.

"In the book of Hana: "A friend shall never watch a movie and eat junk food by art thou self."" Hana recited the "Rule."

"Yeah, we believe that as much as we believe when you said the lunch-lady was a secret spy that was trying to kill us." Zero said.

"And since when did you say 'shall'?" Kizuki added.

"Hey! I still believe it. I swear I saw a bug chip device in our cookies! And I've said it since now." Hana defended.

"Yeah, that was a chocolate chip, the point of the name _Chocolate Chip Cookie._" Kizuki said.

"You guys are such duds." Hana said. "No wonder you're such a great couple."

"Hana!" Kizuki said. Hana laughed and ran down the halls, Kizuki running after her.

As Hana went for the Lunchroom door, Kizuki spun around her and blocked the door. When she spun, it looked like she was practically dancing. The move was graceful and a fighting technique for a martial arts specialist. This got Zero thinking.

"How did you do that?" Hana asked.

"Practice." Kizuki glared and slapped Hana's forearm. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, morning madness." Hana said, laughed, and walked inside the lunchroom.

"I am not morning madness!" Kizuki groaned and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Kizuki watched as Hana got ready for the dance. She wore a pretty silk blue V-neck dress that reached to her knees in a flowing way. Kizuki looked down at her clothing; she still wore her uniform without the jacket, her converse thrown on the floor.

While applying makeup, Hana looked at her through the mirror. "Why don't you come? You could wear one of those pretty dresses you bought. The brown one would bring out your hair and eyes, but the white one makes your pale skin glow even more."

Kizuki looked up at her. "No thanks, I just want to relax, anyway, I don't like dances."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'd suggest the white dress." Hana said before leaving for the dance. Kizuki simply changed into some normal clothing, a tight dark blue off-the-shoulder shirt and black army shorts. She had planned some great anime movies.

Death Note movies, Inu Yasha 1 through 4, every Naruto, Final Fantasy, and last but not least, Linda Linda Linda, with her favorite Japanese actor, Kenichi Matsuyama, who played L in Death Note.

"What should I do L, oh great Detective of Death Note?" Kizuki looked at her poster of Anime L. Of course, she heard no reply.

Groaning, she put in the first Death Note movie. Halfway into the movie, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, Kizuki was surprised to see Zero.

"Z-Zero, why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"I had to get away from that stupid dance. You're lucky you didn't go." Zero said, walking into the room and sitting on one of the seats.

"Well, I would have gone, but…" Kizuki stopped herself.

"But what?" Zero turned to her.

"Um, I didn't go because I can't dance. I have two left feet." Kizuki admitted. Zero gave her an emotionless look.

"That's why you didn't go, hell, who knew that would stop you." Zero sighed and looked at the paused movie. "Watching Death Note again?"

Kizuki nodded. She thought for a moment. "You do know your going to have to go back there sometime right?"

"Unfortunately, yes I know that." Zero sighed.

"Well, why don't I go with you, that way you don't die of boredom?" Kizuki suggested.

"You'll regret saying that you know." Zero looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's okay, I love crashing a party." Kizuki said from her closet. A few minutes later, she walked out in a white sleeveless dress that reached to the end of her knees, with designs of lace petals over the dress fabric. Accessorized with the dress were white sandals that tied in X's around her legs up to above her ankles, topped off with a black wristband on each wrist, black stone bracelets on each wrist, and a black onyx choker. Hair still the same, she looked perfect.

"…Wow." Was all Zero said.

"Well, let's go crash a dance." Kizuki smiled, grabbed Zero's hand, and pulled him out the door.

~Later~

"Kizu! You came!" Hana hugged Kizuki. "And you obviously took my advice did you—"

Hana stopped cold when she saw Kizuki and Zero. "Wait, did Zero come to get you?" Hana grinned.

"No! I chose to come because he was bored." Kizuki said.

"Did you see Yuki? She's dancing with Kaname!" Hana smiled and pointed at the balcony.

'_I have an odd feeling about Kaname.'_ Kizuki thought before smiling and continuing conversation with Hana.

"Hey, why don't you two dance? I mean, Zero _is_ bored." Hana said, pushing Kizuki toward Zero and running.

"Uh…" Was all that Kizuki said before hesitantly and slowly the two began dancing.

Kizuki carefully took steps, trying not to trip. "This is much harder than it looks." Kizuki laughed nervously, looking back at Kaname and Yuki.

"You notice it too?" Zero asked.

"I can see he loves her, and Yuki the same, but I have a feeling that Kaname…" Kizuki didn't continue.

"That's the way Kuran is." Zero explained.

"I know…" she muttered before watching the others around her. Shiki and Rima were together, Aido was talking with Hana and flirting with girls, Takuma is trying to make a dancing circle, Ruka had been glaring at Yuki and Kaname, Kain beside her, and Seiren nearby to make sure Kaname was safe.

"I just feel odd letting Yuki near him." Kizuki finally said.

"I know how you feel." Zero replied, glaring at Kuran.

"He's always acting too nice and innocent." Kizuki said, almost tripping. "Hey, your not that bad, Kiryu."

"You too, Fumiko." Zero replied.

Finally, the song stopped. After dancing with Hana, Kizuki went out into the garden path. Suddenly the sound of gunshots was faintly heard.

Being the wary one she is, Kizuki followed the noise. When the noise of a tree branch breaking caught her attention, she turned to see a shadow.

"Reveal yourself." Kizuki said. She knew it was a vampire, but she had no chance against it with only martial arts.

"Well, you caught me. You smelled quite delicious, I couldn't resist following." The man grinned, another right beside him.

"What are you doing here? You have no reason to be here this late at night." Kizuki said, trying to distract them.

"Oh yes, we do." The second one grinned, and raced toward Kizuki, fangs fully elongated and ready to attack.

Readying her timing and observing, Kizuki unleashed a powerful and structured kick to him in the face, bringing on a punch soon after.

This time, the vampire threw his claws to Kizuki's cheek, allowing her to knee him in the stomach. It had luckily forced the vampire unconscious, but the other was even quicker.

Kizuki took the chance to run, but the vampire only grabbed her from behind and held onto her neck.

The vampire pushed her head to the side, causing Kizuki to growl under her breath.

The vampire took his sharp nail to her neck and punctured her skin, red liquid oozing out.

Just as he bared his fangs to bite her, a gunshot was heard again, but closer.

Kizuki fell to her knees from the loss of hold on her.

Shaken, Kizuki turned to the vampire who lay on the ground, and kicked its head. It didn't react.

Looking up, she saw Zero. The scratch on her cheek seemed small, but was deep. The injury on her neck was still bleeding.

Zero began to walk toward her, while Kizuki stared into space.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked. Kizuki nodded.

"I knew there were vampires here, but I didn't think…" she mumbled. She then noticed her vision blurring, until it soon became black.


	4. Chapter 4

Kizuki opened her eyes to see the infirmary. Sitting on the waiting chairs were Zero, Hana, and Yuki.

Kizuki smiled, knowing they cared.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Fumiko." The nurse smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Kizuki said and stood up to wake her friends up.

"Kizuki, you're awake! I heard what happened, did you get the Vamp good?" Hana asked.

Kizuki laughed and nodded. "Zero killed him though. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead."

"Thanks, Kiryu." Hana smiled in Zero's direction. "So, how's my big trooper?"

"Good, just a little scratched up." She replied.

"A little, your cheek _alone_ was bleeding a bucket!" Yuki exclaimed. "You had to get stitches."

Kizuki's eyes widened in surprise. "S-stitches? You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Headmaster Cross said from the door. "I'm glad you're ok, Ms. Fumiko."

"Thanks, Headmaster." She responded, suspicious to why he was acting so serious.

"Now, to our very important matter." He changed the subject. Kizuki noticed both Yuki and Zero had slightly sad and cold expressions.

"You both found out about the school vampires." Headmaster Cross informed. Hana and Kizuki just stared at him.

"We have made it a rule that no one but the prefects and night class can know of this secret…"

That's when they both realized where he was getting at.

"But I've known about this long before. You can't erase something I knew before I came here!" Kizuki defended.

"A valid point, but didn't you tell Miss. Geki as well?" He asked. Kizuki gasped, suddenly appearing in front of Hana.

"You can't do that! We won't tell anyone, but don't you dare even touch her! Take mine, I don't care about myself!" Kizuki growled.

Headmaster Cross stared at her, causing her to just stare back, a look intending that she wouldn't back down.

"You're so stubborn…" Zero muttered. That's when Kaname had walked inside.

"We're sorry, but we can't let you remember." Kaien continued.

"That's bullshit! I'll fight you if I have to, Kuran!" Kizuki threatened.

"Yeah!" Hana backed Kizuki up. From behind Kaname, Kain and Aido walked over and held the two still.

Of course, they struggled and shouted. From across the room, Yuki looked away, almost crying. Zero had a sad yet closed off look.

"You wuss! You're so afraid of us knowing!" Kizuki hissed at Kaname right before he touched Hana's forehead, which she fainted soon after.

"Screw your precious secret Kuran, don't touch Kizuki!" Hana shouted.

"Hana! I hate you Kuran!" Kizuki looked up toward Zero and Yuki. "Why? We trusted you! Why'd you even bother saving me?"

She continued to struggle, making both Kain and Aido have to hold her by each side. "It'll be over soon, Kizuki." Aido reassured.

Right before she fell unconscious, Kizuki softly said something loud enough for everyone to hear. "I hate you Zero Kiryu…"

Just as Kaname did the same to her as he did to Hana, Kizuki's movements instantly slowed. Her eyes closed before she fell to her knees.

"This whole night has been erased from their memories. Every memory of speaking about vampires or the night class is forgotten." Kaname confirmed, looking down at Kizuki. "She's quite a fighter…"

"Thank you for doing this, Kaname-sama." Kaien thanked.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kizuki's P.O.V~

I soon opened my eyes to Hana and my dorm room. My head felt painfully dizzy. Everything from last night seemed hazy. How did I even get to my dorm?

"Hana, wake up." I gently shook Hana from beside my bed. She groggily opened her eyes and dragged herself over to my bed.

"Uh, why do you have a bandage on your cheek and neck?" She mumbled in confusion.

"I don't know either. What happened last night again?" I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"I dunno, must've been one wild party we were at." She laughed, walking toward her closet. "C'mon, let's get dressed. Yuki told me we could dress normally today."

"Alright." I got up and searched my half of the closet for something to wear. I soon decided on wearing a gray t-shirt that said "Born to Be Wild", a button up black and red plad shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows was left open, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

I walked into the bathroom to see Hana in a neon green "Metro Station" t-shirt, denim shorts, and neon colored DC's.

"Hey Kizu-chan, can I borrow your neon green arm warmers?" She asked, brushing her hair.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing a brush, quickly taking care of my hair and set my ipod into my school bag. "Hurry up Hana before we're late."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She repeated, running up with her mini ipod.

"I can never get over how cutely tiny that thing is!" I stifled a laugh as we walked through the dorm halls.

"I know right, it's so tiny!" Hana agreed, laughing along with me. We were always random like that.

We soon arrived outside in the direction of the school. There, we saw Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" Hana called. Yuki seemed to look guilty and nervous as we walked toward her.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-chan?" I asked, a hint of concern added in.

"N-no, I'm fine." She stuttered. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Oddly, no." I raised an eyebrow to that.

As we chatted and walked, we settled ourselves into the classroom. Things seemed so out of it today. I had this splitting headache, Hana and I can't remember anything, and Yuki was acting weird.

"Oh, Zero's here." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, he's your prefect partner, right?" I inquired. Hana and Yuki gave me a peculiar look.

"Did you forget Zero or something?" Hana seemed shocked.

"No, I just haven't gotten to know him well." I said. Hana scoffed.

"You've had since like freshman year to get to know him."

"Uh…I think I'd know if I knew him." I thought aloud.

Throughout class, I tried to straighten out all this confusion.

By lunch, I sat beside Hana and Yuki. "Hey, hope you're ready for gym. I hear the coach is taking us horse riding."

"Oh, really?" I randomly said, not paying attention to any words she said.

"And then I asked him what's that poking my leg?" I almost spurt my soda across the table and stared at Hana.

"Knew that'd catch your attention. You dirty, dirty minded girl, you." She teased. That's when Zero sat beside me. "Oh, have I got a story to tell you Zero-boy."

"Hana-chan…" Yuki kindly warned.

"Enlighten me, Geki." He replied. Hana proceeded to mention what happened this morning with me not knowing Zero, but everything sounded muffled as my headache took a crashing wave of pain.

I stood and mumbled to them that I'd be right back. When I arrived into the halls, I clutched my head, falling to the ground, only the wall supporting me.

I could feel something pushing at the wall of my mind, causing a bursting pressure through my head. What was happening? I could faintly hear voices, but couldn't see what was going on. It was like a flashback, only I couldn't remember it.

"Kizuki!" I opened my eyes and turned to see Hana and Yuki beside me.

"I'm fine, I just got a headache." I explained, standing up and walking away.

~Later, Normal P.O.V.~

"Zero, she's not reacting normally to the erasing." Yuki said, worry coloring her face.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Zero replied.

"But…s-she forgot about you! She's forgetting things she's not supposed to!" Yuki exclaimed. "You should be concerned. She may have said those things, but we're still her friends."

"I don't care about what she said." Zero gave her a cold shoulder.

"Zero…" Yuki whispered, the bell soon ringing, leaving the students to pile the hallways since classes were finally over.

~Kizuki's P.O.V~

Hana and I walked into our dorm in silence. "I still can't believe you forgot about _Zero_. All those love jokes gone to nothing…" Hana anime cried.

"Hana, seriously. I didn't forget anything. I barely know the guy!" I clarified, sweat-dropping with a sigh, noticing some of my pictures from the wall were gone.

"Anyway, I'm going somewhere tonight, ultimate break-in, you in Hana?" I asked.

"All I heard was break-in, of course I'm in!" Hana laughed.

Let's just say by the time Night Classes started we were dressed in black and ready to break into the White House if necessary. However, we had to settle for the Night Dorms.

"Onward!" Hana whispered, hiding behind a bush to get past Yuki.

"Goofball…" I muttered, causing her to glare at me playfully. We both waited for Yuki to turn and ran for our destination.

We cracked open a window and climbed inside.

"Mwahaha!" We quietly laughed evilly. It was our thing, can you blame us?

"So, what exactly are we here for?" Hana asked, looking around the dorm area.

"Answers." I thought and went straight to searching for the room. Finally, I found it: Kaname's room.

When I walked in, I was stunned. "Dorm president, more like prince of the Night class."

"No fair, our dorms aren't even half as good as theirs!" Hana pouted. I looked around for anything I could remember.

"Something about us forgetting last night, I have a feeling Kaname is related to it." I elaborated for her.

"It's like you can almost feel it in your head, but your just reaching for air instead." Hana agreed. "Oh, let's see if Mr. Hottie Perfect Night Class Boy wears boxers, briefs, of tidy widies!"

I fought the urge to burst out laughing. "Oh, Hana, you're so immature." Hana gave me a look.

"You know you wanna look." She grinned. We stood in silence before I ran over to her by his drawers.

"Let's see…oh, boxers…" Hana said sadly.

"I was really hoping to find tidy widies!" I said in horrification of myself.

"You do know what they say about a guy that wears boxers, right?" Hana asked. I felt myself shudder.

"Eeeww! Ha-ana! That's so gross! This is Kaname Kuran we're talking about!" Again, silence.

"It is kinda funny." Hana said, snorting a laugh along with me. "Damn this guy's got nothin' on him. No weird underwear fetishes, no flaws. Damn Kuran."

"Anyway, can we concentrate here? Stop distracting me with boy undergarments!" I growled and went back to searching.

"Hm, what's this?" Hana asked, on the ground looking through a big book. I walked over and sat beside her.

"It's a book of names." I looked through it with her. "Listings for erased memories."

"Wow…creepy…creepy, creepy boy." She mumbled. On the last written page, we were shocked.

The last two names were written in what looked like Kaname's handwriting.

Kizuki Fumiko

Hana Geki

"I'm confused and scared at the same time." Hana said randomly.

"Don't feel bad." I reassured her. "Maybe we'll find some of the stuff missing in our dorm."

"Oh, so now he's a thief and a creep." Hana suddenly gasped, looking at the book. "Maybe we don't remember because this is his creepy little black book!"

I thought for a minute what that meant, then realized and threw the book down. "Ew! Stop doing that!" Hana had an overactive imagination all right. I don't think I can look Kaname in the eye ever again without bursting out in laughter or shudders.

"Pfft, so now we're date rape victims?" She groaned.

That's when I noticed something poking out in the back of the book. I quietly pulled it out and looked. They were pictures and a note.

When I looked closer, I noticed they were pictures of me, Hana, Yuki, and…Zero. Hana and I most likely took them. I saw some of them with me hanging out with Zero, and one of us dancing at a dance. When did that happen?

The note shocked me. It was my handwriting.

Remember to read this: The Night Class are vampires, vampires exist.

Kizuki and Hana

That's when I felt a burst of pain again, followed by a flash of pictures and memories rush quickly through my mind. I…remembered.

"_You wuss! You're so afraid of us knowing!" I hissed at Kaname right before he touched Hana's forehead, which she fainted soon after._

"_Hana! I hate you Kuran!" I looked up toward Zero and Yuki. "Why? We trusted you! Why'd you even bother saving me!"_

_I continued to struggle, making both Kain and Aido have to hold me by each side. "It'll be over soon, Kizuki." Aido reassured. _

_Right before I fell unconscious, I softly said something loud enough for everyone to hear. "I hate you Zero Kiryu…"_

_Just as Kaname did the same to me as he did to Hana, my movements instantly slowed. My eyes closed before I fell to my knees._

"Hana, I remember now." I muttered. I had a lot to explain to her.

~Night Class~

Kaname felt Kizuki's presence. "So she figured it out…" He smirked.

~Kizuki again~

"I'm gonna kick his tidy widy ass wearin', creepy, perverted, thievin' damn vampire Kuran toosh!" Hana shouted in profanity, stomping outside.

"Hana, Yuki and Zero are still guarding." I informed her.

"Let 'em see me, I don't care!" Hana flung her arms around in frustration. "Ugh, HEADMASTER CROSS!"


	6. Chapter 6

With Hana yelling it made my headache worse, but I still followed her until she just plopped, out of energy.

"Finally…" I thanked to myself. "Now, time for revenge…" I quietly waited until Night classes were over to walk into the headmaster's office. Of course, Zero, Yuki, and Kaname were inside with him.

I turned to Kaname and stopped right in front of him.

"You've got some nerve ya know that?" I said calmly, staring him in the eyes.

"Um, Kizuki, are you ok?" Yuki asked me, Kaien Cross giving concern as well.

"I'm fine, better than I was last night." I pointed out.

"Is something wrong, Kizuki-san?" Kaname gave me a fake look that he gave all the fan girls.

"Don't give me that load of crap, Kuran." I turned to Headmaster Cross. "And you better be lucky I didn't let Hana at you."

"Can you please explain why you're so mad at Kaname-san, Kizuki?" He questioned.

"Don't play dumb. He erased Hana and my memories. Not just that, but he erased my memories of Zero too." I explained. "I don't know who you think you are, but I believe I have every right to kick your vampire ass!"

"Kizuki, calm down, please." Yuki tried to make me relax, unsuccessfully that is.

"I was merely taking the extra problem out of your life." Kaname smirked.

Now I was at my limit. "Extra problem my ass!" I growled, and instinctively slapped him. Everyone fell silent at the sound that echoed through the room.

Kaname stayed still, and suddenly it all happened in a second. Kaname went toward me, and Zero appeared to block it.

I was behind Zero, staring in shock. "You did this on purpose, Kaname?"

"Yes. It'll be explained later." Kaname said before walking out of the room.

"Thanks." I muttered to Zero, who just nodded. "How could you both do that to Hana and me…?"

"Kizuki…" Yuki said sadly.

"Miss. Fumiko, we are sorry if we have angered you, but you cannot know." Headmaster Cross told me.

"Do you really think you're in place to say that?" I asked him, cockily raising an eyebrow. "I understand that you're just trying to protect your school, but causing brain damage is just sort of screaming lawsuit, buddy."

That's when I turned to Zero from over my shoulder and gave him a cold stare. "And Zero Kiryu, I hate you. Don't expect me to forgive you."

~The Next Day~

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Hana asked me, sitting at the end of my bed. I shook my head.

"Well, ok, but please call me if you need anything. I'll be sure to give Zero a piece of my mind too!" Hana confirmed. "And laugh every time Kaname walks past me…"

We both burst out laughing at the thought of the look Kaname would give her. "I promise I'll yell "You tidy-widy wearin' creepy pedophile" in front of all his fangirls."

"Thanks, Hana. Try not to get into too much trouble, ok?... Or at least don't get caught…" I grinned.

Hana nodded and walked out of the dorm. My memories had finally returned. However, the headache just got worse.

I held onto my head as the pain passed even deeper. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a damp tear stain my cheek.

'_What's happening?' _

~School~

"Hey Kiryu! Get your ass over here, you got some 'splainin' to do!" Hana yelled from a pillar in the halls to be heard over the crowd. She angrily pointed at Zero.

Zero sighed and walked over slowly, taking his time. "Hey! I ain't waitin' all day, Kiryu! Hurry your ass up before I do it for ya!"

The crowd, in fear, pushed Zero over to her. "Come with me."

"I hope you know you're going to be late for your first class." Zero said with an unemotional voice.

"Does it look like I care?" She replied, pulling him into an empty hallway. "Now, I hope you realize Kizuki couldn't come to kick your ass herself because she's so sick from the memory loss she can't even stand by herself!"

"…"

"Say something, you asswipe!" Hana ordered. "You don't even care? I don't suppose anything from you, but Kizuki was expecting you to at least try to stop them from taking her memory!" Hana explained, still angry.

"She's upset that her own friend wouldn't take up for her memories of him!"

"So? Why should I care?" Zero asked. Hana took every fiber of her being not to slap him.

"So your saying when you heard her say "I hate you Zero Kiryu," you didn't feel like someone shot you in the heart? She may not even realize it herself, but she trusts you more than she even trusts me, Zero!" Hana stared him down.

"Think about it, Kiryu." Hana walked away but not towards her first class.

~Headmaster's Office~

"Ah! Another day of school!" Kaien smiled, getting comfortable in his chair.

"Hello Headmaster Kaien Cross." Hana's shadow said from behind him, a grin and glint in her eyes. Kaien instantly jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Hana Geki." He said nervously, sweating.

"Now, your gonna do me a favor, right Headmaster?" Hana asked, glaring at him.

"O-of course, anything for my students." Headmaster stuttered.

"Tell me, has any other students you erased their memories of ever had a bad reaction to it?" Hana asked.

Headmaster instantly became serious. "Like what reactions?"

"…" Hana thought about this. He was the headmaster that she once trusted. "It's Kizuki. Ever since that day, she's been getting sick. She claimed to have a very bad headache. She couldn't attend classes because of this. I'm worried."

"I'll look it up, Hana." Cross said, eyes softening for the girl.

"Oh, and you know about vampires, right? Please tell me of any other species you know of."

"Well…"

~Kizuki~

"Dammit, it's getting worse…" I felt the throbbing take on a new form. It came in constant waves now, one after another. This can't be happening.

Soon, a scream of agony exploded from inside me as a high-pitched ringing came through my ears.

~Headmaster's Office~

"So, you're saying…" Hana stopped herself.

"So she is who I thought…" Kaname said to himself.

"Someone get Zero and Yuki from class. This is a life or death situation." Headmaster Cross classified. Kain and Aido nodded before leaving to find them.

"Ichijo, Shiki, please bring Kizuki here unharmed." Kaname ordered.

"Headmaster, what can happen if they don't reach her?" Hana asked in worry.

"Well, the corruption will spread and…" Headmaster quietly let her figure it out.

~Kizuki~

The pain blurred my vision and hearing. The world seemed blocked out.

I heard the muffled sounds of two people walking into the room. They spoke in familiar voices that I recognized as Shiki and Takuma.

"Kizuki, let us take you somewhere to help. It'll be ok." Takuma reassured me. I sensed my weight being picked up as they carried me out of the dorm.

~Headmaster's office~

"She's what?" Yuki shrieked.

"Kizuki is dying. Hana and I have discovered something. Kizuki is only half-human, but also a rare breed of Teruling. Her parents were of two different breeds. Her mother was human and intermixed with a pureblood to create a Teruling. It creates, not a vampire, but a Teruling because of the humans rare culture in past Teruling's."

"Then why is she dying?" Aido asked out of curiosity as Takuma and Shiki placed Kizuki down. She seemed unconscious.

"Kaname taking her memories was an infiltration. The Teru are a breed known for their inner mind power. If corrupted, the world inside will create an unbalance in its nature and try to cause pain to the corruption, but cause pain to itself. A Teru cannot function its soul without its inner world or their abilities, as well as to spread the Teru tune and their own to create emotion." Headmaster explained.

Zero suddenly brought out "Bloody Rose" and shot toward Kaname. When it missed, he charged for him and slammed him straight into the wall.

"You did this to her?" He growled, fangs bared.

"Yes. However, I was never solidly sure she wasn't Teru." Kaname explained in an "I-could-care-less" tone.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Yuki asked him.

"I had to find out if it was true. She didn't even know she was a Teru."

"That's not the damn point! You still did it!" Zero shouted. Kaname struck Zero with his claws, and the two began battling.

"There is still a way for her to survive." Headmaster cut in. Zero turned to him, gun still aimed at Kaname. "A Teru feeds on both human and vampire blood, this could possibly strengthen her, but it cannot help with the infiltration. Luckily, the Teru can allow close ones into its plains. It is dangerous, however, because their inner selves are shown through each surface. However, at each surface, connecting to the lifeline is the main source."

"So, if we give her vampire blood and have someone come into her mind, she won't die?" Takuma asked. Headmaster nodded.

"Which vampire is gutsy enough to save my friend?" Hana looked at each and every vampire in the room. "Kaname is automatically out for being a jerk head."

"We could help." Takuma and the other vampires said.

"Well then, c'mon with the blood boys!" Hana picked up a random bucket from out of nowhere. Everyone sweat-dropped around her. "What, did I miss somethin'?"

"It doesn't work like that. She cannot feed until she is freed of her corruption." Headmaster explained.

Hana stayed quiet and gazed down at Kizuki, soon patting her hair. "Kizuki is my friend, and I'm close to her, but I know I can't go into her mind. I don't wanna lose her." Hana silently started crying.

"Zero, I want you to do it. She needs to hear it from you. She still trusts you." Hana looked up at him. Zero nodded, then averted to Kaname.

"If she dies, I will personally kill you, Kuran." He threatened coldly before kneeling beside Hana above Kizuki.

Kizuki slowly opened her eyes and saw Hana and Zero. "Guys, what's going on? My head really hurts…" She whispered.

"It's ok, Zero's gonna help you feel better." Hana smiled through her tears.

"Hana, why are you crying?" Kizuki reached up weakly to wipe Hana's tear, but Hana just held hands with her friend.

"Don't worry 'bout me kid, I'll be good. Now let's get you fixed." Hana said.

"But it hurts so much…" Kizuki's voice began to crack, her eyes burning.

"Just think about the jokes we did. Remember that time I threw a cookie at the spy lunch lady?" Both of them laughed. Yuki and the others watched the two friends. "Be strong, kid, you're gonna get through this. So, Headmaster, how do we do this?"

"Both Zero and Kizuki have to be unconscious. The Teruling place a bind between the two and their blood is intermixed to meet into her mind." Headmaster elaborated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zero, let me see your hand." Headmaster said. Zero reluctantly raised his arm. Kaien grabbed both Zero and Kizuki's, slicing a cut into their palms.

Unfortunately, this meant they had to hold hands. "Now, I'm sorry for this next part, Zero." Hana then whammed him in the back of the head to unconsciousness.

"Did you really have to do it like that Hana-chan?" Yuki sweat-dropped.

"I've always been dyin' to do that!" Hana laughed victoriously, holding the bucket up (Where the hell does that thing come from?)

~Kizuki's Mind~

Zero opened his eyes and found himself in a lush forest full of trees. However, it quickly changed to barren plains with dark skies. The only thing within miles was a long tower.

As he stared at the tower, he faintly heard music from ahead. It sounded so recognizable, but he couldn't recall it.

He soon realized it was Kizuki. Quickly running, he soon found her in front of the tower.

"Kizuki…" He muttered. She turned to him and smiled.

"Zero, I feel so weak. I can barely hear the music anymore. I'm dying." She explained. "I'm sorry I said all those things. I never hated you, but I felt betrayed."

"I should've done something." Zero replied.

"Kaname did this on purpose, didn't he?" Zero nodded. "Why? He almost killed me for this?"

"Headmaster found out a way to help you." He informed her.

"I don't think I'll last any longer Zero. All these memories, it's nice to have them back before I die." Kizuki smiled weakly.

"Don't say that, Kizuki! I'm not letting you die." Zero grabbed her by the shoulders.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't want to die, I want to live, but I don't have a choice, I don't know what to do." She broke down crying. The corruption had taken almost full effect. "The tower's going to die. It's my lifeline. Not all of my memories were fully returned, and I don't know how to put them back."

Zero thought hard and looked at the tower. Then he remembered what Headmaster Cross had said.

"_Luckily, the Teruling can allow close ones into its plains. It is dangerous, however, because their inner selves are shown through each surface. However, at each surface, connecting to the lifeline is the main source."_

"Connect with the tower." Zero ordered to her. Kizuki seemed confused at first, but then gasped. She stepped closer toward the tower, and placed her hand onto its surface.

Nothing seemed different until the faint sound of music broke through the cold silence.

A flash of memories passed through Kizuki's subconscious. Every memory of Zero that had faded, and of her and Hana.

"I can feel it, the music's core…it's…connected to the lifeline." A bursting wave passed around the tower, spreading throughout the place.

"I did it…" Kizuki muttered, and looked down to see a deep mixture of intricate marks on her wrist. They were a glowing teal for a moment before fading to black. The marks held what looked like feathers and crescent moons, the rest unidentifiable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero asked her, raising an eyebrow. Kizuki shrugged.

"I don't know, what do I look like, a Teruling specialist?" She cockily replied. He chuckled.

"I see your doing better already."

"Well, of course, I'm not corrupted like a computer anymore~!" She smiled, winking toward him. "So, ready to get outta here?"

"I thought you said you weren't an expert." He grinned, a rare sight.

"Heh, heh, you will never know, now will ya?" Kizuki touched the tower again, and a rupture of light escaped.

They opened their eyes and found themselves back in Headmaster Cross's office.

"Kizuki!" Hana and Yuki ran over, and attacked Kizuki in hugs.

"O-K, what do I look like, a huggy teddy bear or something?" She asked. Everyone just laughed, except for Kaname that is.

"Ya worried me there, kid! What were you thinking almost dying?" Hana yelled, ruffling Kizuki's hair.

"I didn't really have a choice, Hana." Kizuki sweat-dropped, sighing.

"Looks like you'll think of that next time, now won't you?" Hana told her, sounding like a parent.

"That kinda scares me…" Yuki whispered to Kizuki, both of them giggling.

"So, time for the real parent lectures to start." Kizuki stood up and glared at Headmaster Cross and the vampires.

"U-uh, oh no…" Headmaster Cross stuttered.

'_And I thought Miss. Geki would be bad…'_ He thought.

Kizuki walked toward him and smiled. "Thanks for finding a way, Headmaster. I forgive you for what happened before. I'm just glad you didn't give up on me."

Headmaster's eyes softened slightly. Hana leaned to the side from behind Kizuki.

"Unlike her, you'll be expecting my lawsuit bill in the mail." She remarked. Headmaster stiffened up again.

"And you guys, you offered blood for me!" Kizuki turned to them, but glared at Kaname. "However, one person should've gotten shot…"

"You heard all that?" Ichijo asked her. She nodded.

"Of course, when I was unconscious, my body could still process what was going on. I even heard Hana's speech." Kizuki smiled softly to herself. "I'm thankful that everyone helped me understand once and for all what I am."

"Yay, I'm an international hero." Hana lightly clapped, Yuki giggling beside her.

"Well, not exactly international, Hana-chan." Yuki reminded her.

"Ruin my moment why don't cha Yuki?" Hana anime cried.

"Oops." Yuki blushed.

"I'm good; my crushed dream still lives on!" Hana threw a fist into the air. Kizuki and Zero sweat-dropped.

"You goof." They both said.

"Proud of it dammit!" Hana grinned, pointing a thumb to herself.

"Hm, seems like a perfect ending! Just like a manga book!" Ichijo added.

"I know, right?" Hana and Kizuki replied in unison.

"Anyway, let's get you back to the dorm for a celebration just between us. And Kuran, we expect our stolen items back ASAP on the stat!" Hana ordered, pulling Kizuki by the wrist and out the door.

"Hana, I don't need you to pull me, I can run just fine!" Kizuki shouted, grabbing her wrist back.

"Sorry, reflex with Yuki!" Hana apologized, running beside Kizuki. "You lived, Par-tay!"

"Wow, what kinda theme would that look like?" Kizuki joked, both of them laughing.

"I missed you, ya crazy hilarious lug you!" Hana hugged Kizuki by the neck and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, my hair looks horrible enough, Hana!" She groaned, walking into the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

"Time ta celebrate!" Hana shouted, jumping onto a crate on the street.

"We're just going to town, not Las Vegas, Hana-chan." Ichijo reminded her. They all walked in a group, Kizuki, Hana, Zero, Yuki, Ichijo, Aido, and Kain. Hana wore a neon blue t-shirt that said "I love Me Some Neon!", denim shorts, two thin soft-fabric belts twisted together in green and yellow, her DC's, and a multi-colored neon jacket with stripes.

"Hey, why didn't Shiki and Rima come?" Yuki asked.

"They don't like sunlight much, they were too tired." Kain spoke up.

"Aw, that's too bad." Kizuki frowned. She wore a black t-shirt with neon orange paint splattered on it that said "Who needs a canvas?", black shorts, an orange shirt underneath that tightly reached right above her elbows, black converse,

black knee high socks, and an orange sleeveless short jacket.

"We'll just see them later." Hana said. "So, where should we go? Movies, cruzin' the clubs, cafes for overpriced coffee?"

"Nah, the overpriced coffee makes me wanna retch my money back up." Kizuki remarked.

"You're the only one I know that would say that." Aido sighed.

"Why of course, I'm just that awesome." Kizuki grinned, a hand to her chest. "Ya love me, ya really love me!"

"We haven't even gotten anywhere yet and their already partying." Zero commented.

"How about…bowling?" Hana offered.

"I could do that, pizza, used shoes. And then the roller-skating rink for used _skates_." Kizuki laughed.

"Don't forget the manga store!" Ichijo added.

"How could I forget?"

"After that, we could stop for dinner when we're done looking around." Yuki organized.

"Go Yuki for the idea!" Hana cheered. "Let's get goin'; it's already 3:00!"

"Do you think we'll make it back before the vamps start showing up?" Kizuki asked Zero.

"If not, we've got the vampires here." He assured her.

"Good, I am not getting bitten." She shuddered.

"Not when I'm here." He faintly smiled.

"Aw, happy couple!" Hana teased from behind them.

"Hm, they do look rather nice together." Aido went along with Hana.

"Quite an enjoyable couple!" Ichijo smiled. Kizuki and Zero blushed crimson.

"S-shut up!" Kizuki stuttered, Yuki giggling.

"I see the bowling alley." Kain pointed out.

"So, who's ass am I gonna kick at bowling?" Hana hollered.

"Not mine!" Aido yelled back. They glared.

"Wanna bet that, pretty boy?" Hana raised an eyebrow. The two were always competitive toward each other.

Kizuki sighed. "Not again, it's gonna be World War II, only bowling balls instead of guns."

"Maybe they'll finally admit their crazy for each other." Yuki said to Kizuki. It was Aido and Hana's turn to blush this time.

"N-never in my damn life!" Hana roared.

"Like I'd be crazy for a human!" Aido agreed.

"Hey, I find that offensive!" Hana growled.

"You find everything offensive." Kizuki commented, grabbing Hana and pulling her into the bowling alley.

"A spot for seven people." Kizuki told the employee, paying with the money everyone chipped in.

"I still don't see why I couldn't carry the money…" Hana pouted.

"Cause we're not stupid." Zero told her.

"That'd be like handing a robber the combination to a safe." Aido stated.

"Hey, I find that—"

"Yeah, offensive, we get it." Kizuki pushed Hana toward their alley. After getting their shoes (with Aido whining of how he shouldn't wear USED shoes), the game began.

"So, who wants food?" Kizuki asked everyone.

"I'll take some nachos!" Hana called. "And grab a pizza for everyone!"

"I'll just have fries." Yuki mentioned.

"What about drinks?"

"Hm, soda for every human, and water with blood tablets for the vamps." Hana was quiet about the last part, rolling her bowling ball down the alley.

"Got it, hey Zero, could you help me get it all?" Kizuki asked him. He nodded and followed her to the line.

"Oh, and what did you want?"

"I'll just eat some of the pizza." He mumbled.

"Tired much?" Kizuki laughed.

"Just a little." He held up his hand with his index and thumb separated to abbreviate a little.

"Maybe some soda will wake ya up." Kizuki ordered everything, leaving the two to carry it back. "I think I got too much candy."

"Hm, you think?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I like my candy." She defended. "Here's the food." She placed down the drinks, slipping blood tablets into the waters.

"Here ya go, fake ala blood." She said in a french-like accent. "So, who's winning?"

"Kain so far, it's your turn, Kizuki." Yuki replied. Kizuki grinned.

"My turn, let the pro get to work, boys." She gestured to the boy vamps, grabbing a neon orange ball.

"Is that your own?" Aido screeched, jaw dropping.

"They hold it here for me at the alley." She informed him, and swung the ball toward the ground, landing smack in the middle of the pins, leaving one still up.

"Oh, go Kizuki!" Hana cheered.

"Hey, why don't we go in teams?" Ichijo offered.

"Cool, who makes the teams?" Hana asked.

"I will!" Yuki raised her hand and looked at everyone. "Ok, first team is Kizuki, Zero, and Ichijo. Second are Hana, Aido, and Kain."

"You forgot yourself." Kizuki reminded her.

"No, I'm just the observer for the screen. I'm not so good." Yuki blushed.

"Ok, let's do this Kiryu!"

"You wish, Fumiko!" Hana yelled.

"Heh, in your dreams, Geki!" Kizuki retaliated.

"Why am I on human's team?" Aido asked, pointing to Hana.

"Hey!" Hana practically screamed.

"I put one human—or half-human in each team to make it even." Yuki informed them.

'_Wait, but Zero isn't a-, eh, must've been coz he's a vamp hunter.' _"Seems fair." Kizuki smirked.

"You're only half, ya Teruling cheater!" Hana growled.

"Yeah, but you got the guy in the lead." Yuki noted.

"Oh." Hana said. Aido rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this game going!" Ichijo smiled.

"Hey Ichijo, are you a good player?" Kizuki asked. He just shrugged. "It's ok, we'll win, I'm sure of it!"

"So well-spirited!" Ichijo lightly clapped, almost in his own world.

"He's in our team why again?" Zero whispered to Kizuki. She just laughed.

A few minutes later, Hana's team was in the lead. "Ha, in your face, Kizu!" Kizuki growled to herself.

"Give me my orange ball." She held out her hand, not even looking at Ichijo. He placed it in her palm. She walked toward the front of the alley and just threw it down, turning around.

Without seeing the pins all fall, she smirked to Hana. "All in one, ha!"

"Time to bump up the challenge." Hana pulled out a glove, slipping it onto her right hand.

"She has a glove for bowling?" Yuki screeched. "How did you guys get so good?"

"Well, we sneak out of the school occasionally at night." Kizuki admitted. Zero turned to her, eyes wide.

"How did I not notice?" Kizuki nervously laughed.

"Heh, heh, funny story to those stink bombs you kept hearing."

"And smelling." Hana added. Zero shook his head and sighed.

~Later~

"It CANNOT be a tie!" Hana and Kizuki growled.

"Well, it is. The results turned out the same." Yuki turned the screen to them. It was true.

"Dammit!" The two shouted. "Let's go roller skating!"

"Let me guess, you sneaked out for that too?" Zero asked Kizuki. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, heh, funny story…" She nervously laughed again.

"What _don't_ you two do?" Kain said.

"Vote for Bush." The two replied with a flat voice and emotionless faces.

"It's like twins." Aido sweat-dropped. "Happier girl versions of the Kiryu twins."

"Duh, blonde highlights!" The two said again, pointing to their hair. "Separated at birth."

"The only difference is mine is shorter, Kizu's hair is darker, and she has more hazel eyes." Hana listed by herself.

"So if I ever needed a fake slightly off duplicate, I'd just call Hana." Kizuki grinned.

"Ha, ha, skating time!" Hana shouted.

"But I can't skate." Yuki spoke up.

"I'll teach ya. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be flipping and spinning your way to nationals." Hana reassured her.

"Hey Spencer, I need our skates!" Kizuki called from the counter. A guy came from the back and smiled.

"Kizu, Han!" He greeted, hugging the two both at once.

"Too tight!" They said through airy voices. He put them down. He sported black hair with one blonde highlight in the middle of his bangs, his hair semi-long, sky blue eyes, and a tall stature compared to Hana and Kizuki.

"This is Spencer, our skate bud/bro." Hana introduced.

"Finally brought the vamps, huh?" He brought up. "Don't worry, I know about the vampire thing." He noticed them tense up.

"Yeah, we're celebrating how Kizuki lived through almost dying." Hana nudged Kizuki.

"Oh yeah, you guys called me about that. So my lil' sis is a Teru, huh?" Spencer ruffled Kizuki's hair.

"Why does everyone do that?" She groaned, and tried pulling her hair back into it's Maria similar style. The only difference was some of her hair spiked out of it.

"You and that hairstyle…" He sighed. "Anyway, your skates, right?" The two nodded. He jumped back over the counter and grabbed two pairs of skates. "And to be nice to my bud's friends, I'll give you guys all the new shipments; never been used."

"But isn't that the point of roller skating?" Hana asked him. He laughed.

"Here ya go, girls." Kizuki grabbed the black pair with neon glowing teal wheels, Hana claiming the neon green and yellow.

"What is with them and neon?" Aido raised an eyebrow.

"It's glowy." Kizuki smiled, Hana nodded. They all began putting on the skates.

"Come on, Yuki. Let me teach you the ways of my Wheels Ju Fu!" Hana did an odd karate pose before skating over to the rink area. Glass windows separated it, with a fenced area around it as well. Lights moved in the rink, a disco ball in the middle, them being the only light. Game machines brushed the walls.

"So, do you know how to skate Kiryu?" Kizuki asked him. He stayed quiet. "You've never done it before have you?"

"Yeah, never really had time." He admitted.

"It matters on balance pretty much. Just follow my lead." She smiled and ran off, gliding on her skates.

~Kizuki's P.O.V.~

I smiled at Zero before gliding off. I may be clumsy, but on skates, I was serious. I'd been doing this for a while now. Spencer, Hana, and I found it as a relax from the whole vampire thing.

Spencer was a free-going vamp hunter, and Hana didn't have such a good time at home since her dad was in jail.

I slid onto the rink and noticed Hana holding Yuki up. Yuki seemed a little nervous. Behind me, I turned to see Zero.

"Are ya gonna hover me?" I teased. I watched Aido and the vamps for a moment. They already had it down flat. They were having fun though, that's all that mattered.

"Go Kizu-chan, teach your boyfriend a lesson!" Spencer perverted-ly wiggled his eyebrows from the opening entrance clear of windows. There were two for each end.

"Shut up Spence!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"I'll be on the skates occasionally you two, so no making out." He smirked and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Spence is…unique." I tried thinking of a nice word.

"He doesn't bother me." Zero reassured.

"Now, how about you try skating." I told him. "I wanna be the first person to say she's seen Zero Kiryu roller skate."

He glared playfully but turned and started skating forward. I gave a shocked expression when he skated perfectly.

"Damn vampires…" I muttered, following behind him. "You've never skated before!"

"Didn't say I wouldn't be good, did I?" He grinned.

"You evil, evil hunter boy." I glared. "But can you do this?"

I skated a few yards away from him and jumped high in the air, spinning mid-jump, and landed hard. I turned back to him and smirked.

"Show-off." He replied.

"You know it." I giggled.

"Ah, love birds." Spencer skated around us. "Let teenage love grace this happy couple."

"Oh, shut cha trap." I growled, lightly pushing him. He laughed harder.

"You know you love me teasing you." He suddenly picked me up by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"I really shouldn't have my face in the side where your ass is!" I yelled. He just skated off with me. Zero chuckled.

"Aw, no fun, I wanna join!" Hana whined. "I claim next turn!"

"You got it, babe." He winked. He was always like that, but he didn't like Hana that way. Spencer placed me down on the skating ground and jumped over me.

"Hey, watch it; I could have a coma ya know if you miss." I shouted to him.

"I never miss, babe." He bragged.

"Ri-ight, say that to the stitches in my head." Hana pointed to the side of her cranium. "13, such a young stitching age."

"Try being 5." He replied.

"Ow." Yuki gasped.

"Talk about it." Spencer rolled his eyes jokingly. "Hop on girl!" Hana let him pull her over his shoulder and rode off.

"Oh yeah, I rock!" She cheered from across the skate grounds.

"Hey, why doesn't Spencer attend our school if he's our age?" Yuki asked me.

"He's about 17, and he's a hunter with a bad pay. He can't afford it." I told her. "No parents."

"That sucks. I should talk to Headmaster." She said to herself.

"That'd be cool." I smiled. "Come on, Zero, let's burn rubber on this place!" I wheeled off, going right under the lights in the middle.

"So, what all do you, Hana, and Spencer do?" He asked, skating beside me.

"Well, we skate, occasionally bowl, and we _were_ a band until we came to Cross. Now we just play here at special times." I listed.

"Hm, what can't you do?"

"Grow taller, pass history, play volleyball, draw a background in my pictures, read the boring prologues of the Twilight series, listen to the Beatles—"Zero stopped her.

"I get it." He chuckled.

"I'm not perfect, no one is. I'm just multi-talented." She shrugged. "Hey Spence."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Play our songs!" She called. Spence nodded and ran over to the Music DJ area he operated at.

"Yay, our CD mix for the ultimate party!" Hana raised her hands up when "Dance, Dance" from Fall Out Boy came on.

"What all did you guys put on there?" He asked me.

"Hm, this song, a lot of Metro Station, some Cinema Bizarre, Riot from TDG, two Green Day, PATD, The Killers, AAR, LG, and 3OH!3." I tried remembering. Me and Hana were OBSESSED with Metro Station. She oddly had a crush on Trace Cyrus. We hated his sister however.

"DANCE, DANCE, WE'RE FALLIN' APART TO HALF TIME!" I could hear Hana scream at the top of her lungs from across the rink.

"Ow." I rubbed my ears. "I think their bleeding."

"You're not the one with _very_ sensitive hearing." Zero remarked. I laughed. Spencer, being the show off he is, grinded his skates off the handlebars off the side next to us. A loud screech came off the contact, along with sparks.

"Talk about bringing the party on fire." I sighed. "Don't cause a fire on your pants like last time Spence!"

"Once, that was once!" He groaned. The song changed to "Control" by Metro Station.

"Yay!" I smiled. "GO Mason and Trace!"

"You are too obsessed with that band." Zero sighed.

"You know it!" I grinned, winking.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day and smiled. I'd had an awesome night at my celebration. I felt myself yawn and turn to the side where Hana's bed was.

"Wake up party girl!" I tossed a sock at her (don't know where that came from).

"Huh?" she mumbled, rolling to my side.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Hey, wild party, huh?" She grinned back.

"Yep, it's Saturday; wanna go visit Zero and Yuki?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I gotta see Ichijo though." She informed me.

"Why?"

"Me and him are gonna read some manga."

"Ok, ask him if I could have my Zombie Loan back, 'kay?" She nodded.

"So, you and Zero had fun last night." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I sighed. "He's just my friend, Hana." I opened our closet and looked through my clothes. "We need to do laundry by the way."

"Don't change the subject." She stared me down, serious. "You got him to smile, Kizu-chan. He likes you, and you like him too."

"No I don't, Han-chan." I denied. I _think_ I don't like him.

She shook her head. "Do I look like Aido's ass? I'm not stupid, I have eyes."

"Why ya been staring at Aido's ass?" I raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

"I do NOT stare at his ass. I merely glanced one day out of curiosity." She admitted.

"You like him!" I smirked.

"At least I'm willing to admit it!" She shouted. We changed the subject and got dressed. I put on a neon orange t-shirt with the Metro station logo, a black hoodie that said "Sparks Ignite" in the back, black skinny jeans, and some paint-splattered converse.

Hana threw on a neon green tank top that said, "You know the grass is better on the other side when it glows," some of my black arm warmers, denim shorts, her DC's, and her hair up.

"Let's get goin' to the Headmaster's residence. They should be up." Hana told me and I followed her out, my ipod blaring the song "Disco" through my ears.

"She's dancin' at the disco, yeah, she's dyin' on the dance floor." I sang as we walked in to see Zero and Yuki sitting in the living room area.

"Morning my little dove and my duck!" Hana dramatically greeted.

"I'm the dove right?" Yuki joked. I nodded, laughing. "So, what's Sparks Ignite mean?"

Hana and I burst out laughing. "It's our band. Me, Hana, and Spencer." I told her.

"Oh!"

"It's quite funny. At one of our gigs at the roller rink, we started sparks off the guitars, that's how we got the name." Hana explained.

"Good news, I talked to headmaster about Spencer, and he said as long as he gets a job as a prefect he can attend here." Yuki informed us. We smiled.

"Awesome, it's three again!" Hana exclaimed.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked them. "Hana's going to hang out with Takuma."

"I'm going out to the town with Yori." Yuki sighed, standing up and saying sorry before leaving the room.

"It's good; Zero?" I turned to him.

"I have something too." He stayed quiet.

"What is it?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Prefect stuff." He dodged it.

"He's monitoring a soirée tonight." Headmaster told me, entering the room. Zero glared at him.

"What's a soirée?" I asked.

"A party that high-class vampires attend." Cross explained.

"Sounds like a big shindig…" Hana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Do they…feed on humans there?" I tensed up slightly.

"Not usually." Cross replied. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Actually, if you have nothing to do, the soirée could use another guard."

"Um…I guess. I can't be of much use though." I shrugged.

"Just a watchful eye to help Zero." Cross smiled and left the room. "Oh, dress formal."

"Gr…" I growled to myself.

"Perfect, I already have an idea!" Hana laughed evilly.

"Oh God, strike me down, please." I sighed, "Guess I'll see you later Zero." Hana practically pulled me out the door.

"Gotta make you look good for Zero!" Hana shouted.

"Sh, he's got hunter hearing remember?" I hissed.

"For a girl that claims she doesn't like him, you're pretty jumpy when I talk about it." Hana pointed out.

"Can we please just stop talking about it for five minutes?" I groaned.

"Not until I get an answer. I hope you know, either you tell me, or I find it out myself." Hana laughed and pointed to my forehead. "Even if it means going in the plains."

"You wouldn't." I glared.

"Oh, I would." She glowered back.

"I can reject you, ya know." I grinned. I win. She snarled and walked away.

"I'll find out one way or another, now go think of a good dress!" She ordered.

"Bossy, much?" I called back to her, walking toward the dorms.

~Later~

"I look like an idiot…" I snarled to Zero. I looked down at my attire. A black cross-bodice dress that had thin straps, flowing to my ankles, lotus designs at the bottom, cuts at the side so I could fight in it, and black low-heeled strap shoes. I had to leave my hair down.

"You look fine." He reassured me. I watched all of the vampires.

"Their…famous people." My jaw dropped when I saw a very familiar person. "Amy Lee's a vamp? And the lead singer of Cinema Bizarre? Oh god, is that Metro Station?"

"Don't pounce on them." He teased. I glared at him and my eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that's Hailey Williams." I almost cried. He sighed.

"It's not that surprising, ya know." He told me.

"Not that surprising my ass." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Look at you, all tuxed out. At least you don't look like a penguin."

He chuckled. "Ha, ha, I got a laugh."

When I turned, I frowned. "Kuran's here?" He nodded.

"Unfortunately." He glowered at Kaname.

"I still can't believe he tried to kill me." I looked down at my wrist tattoos. "Never mind, I can believe it."

I noticed a guy with long black hair and a big eye-patch walk over to us and put his hand in Zero's hair, and pull it. "Hey, how goes it stupid apprentice?"

Zero pulled out his gun toward the guy. "Cut it out…Master." As they talked, I gasped. Master?

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"I'm Yagari Toga, Zero's "teacher" as you could say." He introduced himself.

"Teacher? As in Vampire Hunting teacher?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm Kizuki Fumiko, his friend." We shook hands.

"Hm, I've heard of you. The Teruling Kaname almost killed, right?" I sighed and nodded.

"Guess it wasn't just my memories he was gonna take." I spoke, frowning over at the Kuran.

"She's fierce, unafraid. I like her." Yagari told Zero, grinning.

"Not unafraid, just got one hell of a grudge against a pureblood." I corrected him. "No one is purely unafraid, because everyone fears something, even Zero-kun here."

He looked down at me and playfully glared. "Well, you know it's true." I told him. Yagari threw his head back and laughed.

"Funny. You've got yourself a good one Zero." I instantly blushed a dark red.

"I'm not his—"Yagari raised a hand.

"I know, but never say never about the future. Fate works in mysterious ways." He wisely advised before walking away.

"Uh…" I was speechless. "Your teacher is quite the character."

"True, very true." He agreed.

"So, hunters have teachers?" He nodded. "That's no fair, why can't the Teru have a teacher in this story?" He just sighed.

"Story? So you do make up your own story of what goes on in your mind." He looked at me.

"H-hey, I do not do that!" I stuttered, blushing. "I just write it down at the end of the day as a storyline. A-anyway, subject shift."

I looked up at the balcony and swore I saw Yuki. Then again, why would she be here? She said she was with Yori. I slipped in my ipod earbuds to listen to Metro Station.

"She's true to me…" I sang.

"You're supposed to be monitoring." Zero told me.

"But it's boring, and I can still hear anyway." I pouted slightly. He turned his head. "Thank you!"

"Is that our music I'm hearing?" I heard a very familiar voice ask aloud.

"Oh, Metro Station heard my ipod!" I smiled.

"They _are_ vampires, Kizuki." Zero reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." I nervously rubbed the back of my head. Zero sweat-dropped.

"Help us." I turned to see Kain and Aido.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"My father just practically offered my sister to Kaname-san." Aido growled.

"Aido, he _did_ offer her to Kaname-san." Kain told him.

"That is so messed up!" I exclaimed. "You can't just offer a girl like you do a piece of gum!"

"That is wrong." Zero agreed.

I shuddered. "I would feel so violated if someone tried offering me to a pureblood."

"To vampires, it's an honor to be chosen by a pureblood." Kain informed to me.

"I just don't think its right, vampires, or no vampires. Species doesn't matter, its still wrong." I said softly.

"Are you ok, Kizu-chan?" Aido asked me. I shook thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah, I just…it peeves me off." I hissed through gritted teeth.

When the soirée was over, I followed Zero through the crowd of people. I could hear the ringtone of my cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kizu-chan, I'm here with Spence in town, did you see Ichijo at the soirée?" _Hana's voice asked me.

"Yeah, he seemed to be having fun." I informed her.

"_Anyway, good news: I'm moving into the Cross Dorms tomorrow!" _Spencer took the phone.

"That's great!" I smiled.

"_So, ya gonna help me move my stuff in tomorrow or what?" _He chuckled.

"Wow, I've gone from soirée monitor to move-in box lugger." I sarcastically said. "I've gotten so far."

"_You betcha, see ya tomorrow, sis!" _Spencer told me goodbye._ "Yeah, see ya at the dorm!" _Hana laughed before hanging up.

"Crazy friends." I mumbled, shaking my head. I turned to Kain and Aido. "So, I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"See ya Kizu-chan." Aido and Kain gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"Guess that just leaves us." I smiled toward Zero. "We better get back to the academy."

"Yeah, come on." Zero grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I fought the blush brushing my cheeks.

On our way back, I heard a light noise from behind. I instinctively put a hand around my tattooed wrist, causing them to glow teal. "What was that?"

"It's not a vampire, just the wind." Zero told me. I relaxed slightly, and noticed that the marks faded back to black. "You seem jumpy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…I have this bad feeling about something…" I looked down and kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after helping Spencer get settled in, we went over to the headmaster's office.

"Nice to have you as a new student, Spencer Miyazaki." Headmaster smiled brightly as usual.

"Thanks for letting me come as a student, Headmaster." Spencer beamed back.

"Oh, Kizuki." I looked up at the headmaster. "If your not busy today, I was wondering if you would go somewhere with Yuki, Zero, and I?"

"Um, ok." I nodded. "Where would that be?"

"Somewhere important."

~Vampire Hunter Society~

"Where are we?" I asked Zero.

"The Vampire Hunter's Society." He replied to me.

"Why am I here then?" I couldn't stop asking questions.

"Don't ask me." He looked at Headmaster Cross. That's when an odd woman walked over to us.

"Headmaster Kaien Cross." She acknowledged. Kaien bowed.

"President." He addressed.

'_President?' _I thought. She turned to Zero and I.

"Hm, you've grown Zero. And this must be the Teruling." The room instantly went silent after she said the name Teruling.

"Um, yes." I replied. "Why am I here?" I grabbed onto my wrist again, but it didn't glow.

"You'll see. Follow me to my office." She ordered, striding toward a door, supposedly her office. I followed the others inside and stood beside Zero.

"I presume you've decided?" Headmaster asked, voice serious.

She nodded. "Yes, I have come to a verdict: Miss. Kizuki will be taken to the Teru bounds and have a mentor to help her maintain and improve her Teru abilities."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "You mean, l-leave the Academy?"

"Yes, you will leave for the required time I find needed. Of course you will return." She reassured me. "Seeing as there are not many Teru with the remarkable power you were given, you will be trained."

"What do you mean remarkable?" I was confused.

"Why, your mark." She closed her fan and pointed to the wrist I was still holding. "Only a fully trained Teru has gained that mark in 30 years, if they're fortunate. You received it at 16."

"But, I don't _want _to leave the Academy." I defended, keeping my voice firm and strong. "I'm only half; I can't be as strong as you think."

"Child, you might not want to defy the president of the hunter's society." Her expression darkened, almost as if she could attack me. Zero stepped in front of me and glared at her.

"You dare stare me down, Kiryu twin? No respect." She lectured. "You leave tonight. Your mentor will come and get you."

~Later~

"NO! You can't leave me!" Hana cried, hugging me tightly. Spencer joined in, picking us both off the air.

"I just got here, you can't leave, I won't allow it!" He growled, anime crying.

"Guys, your crushing me!" I hissed through an airless voice. They both rubbed their cheeks against mine. "Ah, uncomfortable!"

"This is wrong; they can't force you into training like that." Yuki said, sitting on the couch.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Zero added.

"I'll be back in no time. Maybe I'll learn more about the plains too." I reassured them. "I'm a quick learner, remember?"

"This is you we're talking about." Hana reminded herself.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I smiled. "Just be here when I get back ok? If not, I'll cry."

"Where're we gonna go, Mexico?" Hana shouted.

"Ar-reba!" Spencer joked, pretending to swing around a sombrero.

"You wish sombrero boy." I rolled my eyes. "You'd be in the nearest Mexico jail cell within minutes."

"You wouldn't be any better off, Macarena girl." He replied.

"You betcha I would be! At least I'd go in style!" I grinned.

"Are you packed already?" Yuki asked me. I nodded.

"I'll miss you guys." I told them.

Headmaster stepped into the room. "Kizuki, your mentor's here." He informed me. I nodded. Zero helped grab my stuff and followed me outside.

I saw the mentor and instantly knew he was strong. He was well-muscled and broad shoulders, around in his mid-30's. He had graying hair pulled back, with wise and strict gold eyes. What was the most noticeable were his tattoos. Like mine, his was on his wrist with blade and clouded designs in odd print. Even stranger, was the one on the side of his neck in sharper, more powerful intricate.

"So you must be Kizuki Fumiko." He looked straight at me. I nodded.

"Yes." I spoke up.

"I'm your mentor, Shigure Togaryu." He introduced himself, placing a hand out to me. I nervously shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled uneasily.

"Did that old bag give you a hard time?" He asked, grinning. "Don't worry about her, her barks worse than her bite."

I laughed. "Thanks." I turned to the group, walking up to Yuki first. "Promise me you won't change too much?"

"I promise." She smiled, and teared up a bit. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Well, of course you will, either that or ouch. Anyway, be sure to take Kaname up before someone else does. I may not like him, but you wouldn't be here if not for him." I advised her. She blushed, then nodded, and hugged me. I walked over to Spencer.

"Spence, I'm gonna miss you and our little skate jokes." I let him give me a big bear hug.

"Get strong, 'kay kid? That way I can take ya on some cool hunts." He smiled. "Don't forget your big brother, alright?"

"Why would I? How can I forget?" I spun around to Hana. "Don't do too many awesome pranks without me. And stay out of trouble…"

We grinned and said, "Or just don't get caught!" We hugged each other, and even I started to cry a little.

"Why am I being separated from my twinny?" She cried. "Damn government, even hunters can't take the damn citizens into consideration!" I laughed and went to the last one, Zero.

"I think I'm gonna miss you most of all." I smiled up at him. "Protect Yuki, and make sure to give Kaname a hard hit to the face for me. He needs it." He nodded. "Anytime I miss you, I'll think of the plains, I know I'll see you there."

Out of nowhere, he pulled me into a hug. "I'll never regret going into the plains to save you." He whispered to me.

"Don't say that, your gonna make me cry…" I bit my lip to fight the tears. "I get all stuffed up when I cry. Your bound and determined to make me burst into bawls and blubbering, aren't you?"

He chuckled. When he pulled away, I took the risk of doing something that might backfire. I kissed him on the cheek and turned around.

"I'm ready to go." I told Shigure. He nodded sharply and opened the car door for me. I looked back at them one more time, and stopped to meet a glance with Zero. He still seemed shocked, but he smiled. A real smile.

"I guess I gotta get stronger if I wanna protect them." I said softly to myself, but Shigure heard it.


	11. Chapter 11

"God, you people don't get involved with anyone, do you?" I groaned. "Not even the hunter's society?"

"We're isolated because of our kind, you know that, Kizuki." Shigure reminded from beside me.

"Well, just a simple letter of what's goin' on would be nice." I muttered. He glared down at me, trying to look like a mad parent, but failed miserably.

'_I can't bring myself to tell her, it'll just break her heart…' _Shigure thought to himself.

"Anyway, ya excited about going back?" He asked me. I excitedly nodded.

"Yep, can't wait to see Spencer, Hana, and Yuki. Then especially Zero." I smiled, imagining them in my head. It has been about a month since I left, and I had completely changed.

I had learned more skills, even trained to use weapons. I didn't use the plains at all with another person. I felt like that job was for Zero since our blood intermixture connected him to me.

"That's good. Hope you're all packed." Shigure advised me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled yes. He ruffled my hair. "Good girl."

"I'm not a kid, ya know?" I growled. He just chuckled. Shigure and I were very close, and I thought of him as a father.

"Just be ready to leave bright and early." He chuckled before standing up and walking out of the room.

I sat there and thought before humming a random tune. I found being a Teru quite fun. I'd found out girl Teruling's could spread the emotions in their songs from their plains, and guy Teruling used astral in the air for battle.

~The Next Day~

I jumped out of the car and smiled, stretching in my old day class uniform. "Ah, hello again, Cross Academy!" I let the winter wind brush past me.

"**KIZU-CHAN**!" I heard two people practically scream. I turned and barely saw Hana and Spencer before they tackled me in a bombard of vicious bear hugs.

"I missed you guys too!" I replied through an airless voice. "You can let go now."

"Oops, sorry!" Hana apologized, pulling away. "It's you! And you cut your hair!" I looked up at my hair. It wasn't long anymore, it barely reached past my shoulders, jagged ends in different lengths, with my bangs swept sideways and sharp tipped as well. I'd left it down now.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot all about it. How're you doing?" I asked, smiling. I noticed Aido, Kain, Ichijo, and some of the other Night Class members. I waved.

"We're doing great now that your back." Spencer picked me up in a hug again, lifting me off my feet.

"Heh, that's nice…" I looked around. "Where's Yuki and Zero?" Everyone went silent. "What happened?"

"Well, Zero's out hunting a Level E; he didn't know you were coming back. He should be here soon." Hana explained, and then stopped. "And Yuki…"

"What happened to Yuki?" I instantly went into a panic, but looked calm.

"Yuki's gone with Kaname." Spencer lied, leaving out the rest.

"Oh…" I frowned.

"Good news!" Spencer changed the subject. I looked up at him. "Uh…your back!"

"Yeah, I see that." I sweat-dropped.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Kizuki!" Headmaster crushed me in a hug.

"Talk about sentimental, Cross." I smiled anyway. "Hm, you haven't aged a bit."

"It's only been a month, Kizuki." Aido reminded me.

"But it feels like ten years!" I exclaimed, grabbing Aido and Kain in a hug.

"I know!" Hana cried. Shigure chuckled from the car.

"Oh, Shigure, your still here?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm staying here." He told me. I almost fell over.

"What?"

"Yep, I still gotta train you, kid!" He ruffled my hair again. I sighed and glared up at him, but cracked a smile.

That' when I saw it. Zero. He entered through the gate, looking exactly the same, but then so different.

"Z-Zero?" I blushed, remembering what I did last time I saw him.

"Kizuki?" He seemed shocked to say the least. Then again, when _isn't_ he shocked around me?

I soon found myself receiving an unexpected hug. "I missed you too." I laughed, smiling to myself.

"Hey! We need to catch up, let's head toward Headmaster's residence while your teach and Cross talk!" Spencer offered from behind. I turned and nodded.

We walked inside and plopped down on the couches.

"So, I wanna know everything!" I shouted.

"Are ya sure you want to?" Spencer asked bluntly, Hana elbowed him in the stomach.

I sighed. "What happened?"

They explained_ everything_. From Yuki being a pureblood to her and Zero before she left.

"O-oh…" I stuttered, looking down. This whole time, he liked her, and I kissed him on the cheek for a goodbye. I feel like an idiot.

"Yori knows about the vampires, if it makes you feel better." Hana told me. "Oh, and I heard you got a new weapon!"

"Oooh, I wanna see!" Spencer added. I laughed and pulled it out of my bag. Two semi small axes chained together with at least three feet chain distance.

"Cool, does it have a name?" Hana asked as if it were a puppy.

"Persona's Moon." I told them. They seemed confused and nodded.

"It sounds awesome, but why?" Hana tilted her head to the side.

"You'll see." I grinned, putting them back in my bag.

"So, did you expand the plains with someone?" Zero was silent when Spencer mentioned that. I shook my head.

"Nah, I did it on my own. It didn't solve anything though, I can't power up myself in there." I sighed.

"Well, we know someone who can help!" Hana gestured toward Zero. I almost blushed.

"Who says I need the plains at all? I got the old way: trainin' till I plop on the floor!" I threw a fist in the air, and Hana sighed, sweat dropping.

"You're so stubborn. I try to pair you up, and you just don't take the hint." She shook her head, Spencer doing the same.

My eyes widened to saucers. "Hana!"

"Just saying." She grinned. "Anyway, any more cool tattoos?"

"Unfortunately, no. Those are for the plains." I sighed. "It's ok; I don't need tattoos to prove my strength."

"But it'd be cool." Spencer reminded me. My atmosphere became gloomy.

"I know, stop reminding me!" I anime cried. Hana patted my back.

"It's ok, Kizu, you're strong." Hana reassured me.

"But I wanna be stronger!" I growled. "And I will, too."

"So, how was it up in…wait, where'd you go again?"

"The village is called Domhnall." I replied to her.

"Dumbnull?" Hana and Spencer asked, and Spencer laughed. "Hey, the word Dumbskull!"

"No, Dom-he-nall." I sounded it out. "It's a more Romanian/French name, right? It means _World Ruler_."

"A village…" Spencer muttered.

"Anyway, it was ok, I found out a lot about the Teruling. I'm only half, but did you know full Teruling's have animal ears or horns?" I brought up.

"Hm, so you could've been born with bunny ears?" Hana laughed.

"When we're in our powerful forms, we have horns though."

"Cool! Your devil side will finally reveal itself!" Spencer remarked. I glared at him.

"Ah, shut up!" Through my glowering, I smiled. "It's almost like old times…"

"Yeah…" everyone suddenly went quiet.

"So, Zero, your not talking much. How have you been?" I spoke up, looking over to him.

"I've been fine. Not as interesting as yours sounds, though." He explained.

"I highly doubt that." I sighed. "It was just tiring. Master constantly pushed me in training. No relaxation whatsoever."

"He seems nice; he looked at you like you were his kid." Spencer said.

"Yeah…he treats me like one." I smiled to myself, thinking of the father figure in my life. "Teacher is very powerful, too."

"It's easy to tell with the scars and tattoos." Hana almost shuddered. "He looks like a scary guy, but he's okay."

"Yep, that's Master!" I stood up. "Anyway, I wanna get up to our old dorm and unpack, your gonna help, right Han-chan?"

She and Spencer were already grabbing my two bags. "Of course!" They shouted in unison. "Bye Zero!"

The way up to our dorm was mostly about what happened while I was gone.

"So, did you meet any cute Teruling boys your age?" Hana randomly asked as I put up my clothes. I drew in a laugh.

"No, I was too busy training." I told her.

"Good, then Zero's still an option."

"Hana…he still likes Yuki…" the two turned to me, but I just looked down. "It's obvious; she left for the person he hates most. He kissed her. He…kissed a Kuran…"

My grip on the knob handle tightened. "We all didn't know she was a Kuran, Kizu. He may like her, but he likes you too. I just know it, coz I'm a guy too." Spencer reassured me.

"Are you sure about that, Spencer?" Hana commented out of habit. "You being a guy is sorta hard to believe."

"Shut up, Hana!" He yelled, and tickled her.

"You two are such dorks." I sighed, and laughed.

"Ha, we made her laugh! We rock at our jobs!" Hana cheered.

"I'm glad to be back…"


	12. Chapter 12

"This is so-o boring!" I groaned, walking through the halls with the others. "Isolation in Domhnall was more interesting than that class!"

"Your just mad coz you suck at history." Spencer remarked.

"And math." Hana added. I frowned at them.

"I do not _suck_ at math and history…I just don't get a word of it…" I sighed.

"I don't get it; you used to be good at math." Zero said.

"Ever since I left, I kinda fell behind." I told him. "It's too complicating. So, who wants to go to the rink tonight?"

"Me!" Hana and Spencer shouted.

"What's so important about going tonight?" Zero asked.

"We've got a concert tonight. St. Xocolatl's Day is coming up soon, so this is like our unofficial party." Hana explained. "You better come, Kiryu!"

"Are you ordering me to come, Geki?" He raised an eyebrow coldly.

"Hm, I'm immune now, Kiryu." Hana chuckled.

"Quit while you're still alive to argue, Han-chan." Spencer led her away from Zero by the shoulders. "You're trying a force not to be reckoned with."

"So your not coming, Zero?" I asked him with slight disappointment in my tone. I realized this and mentally slapped myself.

"I'll go." He sighed.

"Good!" I smiled. "I'll have to ask Yu—." I stopped and looked down. A silence went over us, and a memory of us all at the rink replayed in my mind.

"You miss her too, huh?" Hana sighed, losing her excitement. I nodded.

"W-we better get to lunch. I'll catch up, ok?" I told them. They nodded and walked ahead. I stood and pulled out a picture from my skirt pocket.

The picture was taken of us all at the rink. Near Hana and I was Yuki. There used to be three of us girls to gossip about random stuff, now it was just Hana and me again.

"She's happy, you know." Zero's voice made me jump and I looked over to him. "She was happy with him."

"I know…but still…" I put the picture back, and sighed again. "I regret the last words I ever got to tell her. _Be sure to take Kaname up before someone else does._ How stupid was I?"

"You're not stupid. You can't see the future, you didn't know." Zero reassured me.

"It's not just that…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I hate her now…" I admitted, and he gave me an unreadable expression. "She turned out to be the sister of the guy that tried to kill me. One of my close friends was a pureblood, a species I despise."

"I have no room to talk though, I mean, isn't pureblood genes running through me right at this very moment?" I growled, and gripped my tattooed wrist.

"You're not a pureblood, Kizuki. You're only human…well, half that is. I can't blame you for feeling like that toward Yuki." He told me.

I kept looking down, and eventually said, "We should get to the others, their probably worried."

After getting lunch, we both sat down with Hana and Spencer.

"You might like our new songs, you know, Zero." Hana spoke up. "Their romancy songs that Kizuki wrote."

"I didn't just write them, Hana. Spencer helped, since he's singing some of 'em." I corrected her.

"Still, he's barely useable in that department." Hana replied, and Spencer shot his gaze to her, a burrito hanging from his mouth.

"Where'd you get the burrito? The cafeterias not serving that." I pointed out.

"I know a guy." He grinned.

"Your so obsessed with Mexican food." I shook my head in disappointment.

"I am not." He rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you have a bag of spicy jalapeño Mexican chips, guacamole sauce, and a churro in your backpack?" Hana pointed to his bag.

"Oh, churro, don't you share?" I shouted to Spencer.

"Not when it comes to my churros." He replied. "The guy was giving me a cheap deal, so I took it."

"You know, most people have those dangerous contacts that can get rid of bodies, and your contacts are for Mexican food." Hana said. "That tells me a lot about your mental health."

"Hana!" He snapped.

"What, it's true!" She hollered back. "Oh, are the vamp guys coming too?"

I nodded. "I asked them last night."

"Good. So, Zero, did you choose to come coz Kizuki's singing, or just to stare at her under the silhouette of the disco lights?" Hana dramatically asked him, sounding like a corny romance scene.

"Hana, what are you, a Twilight parody waiting to happen?" I asked back sarcastically.

"I know I could write it better. Let's just say the book would end with Edward's head on a platter." Hana chuckled evilly.

"Hey, that was my idea!" I growled.

"You made the idea like two years ago, its only fair game since you didn't publish it." Hana defended.

"…50%" I confirmed.

"Fine." She sighed.

"You two act like it'll actually happen." Zero mumbled.

"Who knows, that publisher I sucker punched may call again!" Hana yelled.

"Hana, he already dropped the lawsuit, he's never calling the person that broke his nose." I rolled my eyes.

"Will she ever let it go?" Spencer asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Oh, shut up, burrito boy." Hana growled, tossing a chip at him.

I sighed. "You two are completely crazy."

"Time to skate till your asses fall off!" Hana shouted to the crowd of people in the rink.

We stood in the middle of the skating rink, our equipment set up. The people skated around us, and it only would make our playing look cooler.

"That sounds romantic, Hana." I sarcastically remarked, rolling my eyes. "The guy leans in to kiss his girlfriend, and her ass falls off."

"Perfect tender moment." Spencer chuckled. "I myself favor a little ass falling in my love life."

"I _knew_ you were an ass kinda guy." Hana grinned, and it took Spencer a few seconds to realize.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Don't start, you two." I sighed, and waved over to the others. "Let's go greet the vamps."

I dodged the skating pedestrians and jumped onto the fencing. "Hi! How goes it?"

"You guys better be worth coming here." Aido hissed.

"Of course we are, Aido." Hana smirked. "Am I not important enough for you to be near _used shoes_?"

"Shut up, Geki!" He ordered.

"You tryin' to start somethin', Hanabusa?" she replied.

"Both of you, no biting each other's neck!" I snapped at them. "We gotta start playing, and watch for the special surprise we got!"

"Why am I getting a bad feeling it involves something blowing up?" Kain muttered.

"No it doesn't, Kain." I told him, and ran over to the set up in a black long sleeve shirt that was tighter than I was used to, a sleeveless blue and black plaid jacket with a fur collar, a fur rimmed hoodie as well, black shorts, and my black heel-less boots that reached under my knees.

"Hey Kizu, that's a new outfit." Hana pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot: these are actually my battle clothes now. I just don't have my weapon belts. Master got it for me." I smiled. "Who knew he had good taste for a guy?"

"I definitely didn't." Spencer joked. "Whelp, let's get started. I get to sing first!"

"I'll remember my earplugs." Hana commented.

"Hana!" I scolded, grabbing a guitar. "Hana, you'll have to take over Spencer's drums, 'kay?"

"Got it, Kizu-chan!" She saluted with a smile. Luckily, we knew each other's instruments ok, so we could fill in for the other.

Usually I sang, but Spencer had to do guy voices. I had to take over Hana's guitar tonight.

The first few songs were switched between us all. People asked us to play some other songs, and we did. Hana and I even sang, "Your Love is My Drug."

Spencer started the songs, "So Obvious," and I went up with my guitar for my song.

"Here's a new song from yours truly, and let's hope there's no explosions this time." I glared over to Spencer.

"What, is it my fault the guitar couldn't handle my awesomeness?" People skating laughed.

The people skating around us continued and Spencer started his guitar, a mic in front of him, and I let my fingers glide the keys to the keyboard in front of me.

_Kizuki: Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Spencer: yeah, I could really a dream, a genie, or a wish_

_To go to a place much simpler than this_

_Coz after all the partying, the smashin and crashin_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and the madness_

_There's a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And you're starin' at that phone in your lap_

_You're hopin' those people never call you back._

_But that's just how the story unfolds _

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand _

_What would you wish for, if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_And if don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it at the end of the night_

_Kizuki: Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Spencer: somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before anything mattered what was in my bank_

_And when I was tryin' to get to that subway_

_When I was tryin' to rap for the hell of it, but nowadays we're rappin' state relevant_

_I'm guessin' if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Then maybe I'll go back to the days_

_So here again I stand, and I sing_

_I'm hopin that we can make wishes out of airplanes_

_Kizuki: Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes and the night sky,_

_Like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_

_Spencer: I could really use a wish right now (Kizuki: oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Kizuki: MmhmMm)_

_Like shooting stars (Kizuki: a-ah ah ah ah)_

_A wish right now_

"Thanks for listening, guys. Have fun!" I shouted, and we jumped up from our spots near the instruments.

"Another success!" Hana cheered as we ran over to the others. I hopped onto Spencer's back in excitement.

"So, did you guys like it?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"I didn't know you rapped, Spence." Hana brought up.

"I have many talents." He gloated. I scoffed jokingly, and pat his head.

"Its ok, Spencer." I apologized. "You were good."

"You were too, lil' sis." When I looked down, I noticed the skates on his feet.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted, but he had already sped off around the rink. "Ah, shit!"

"Oh, I call dibbs on second!" Hana hollered.


	13. Chapter 13

The St. Xocolatl's Day dance was coming soon, and I wondered where all the time went. I'd only been a while ago where we'd had the last dance. I'd figured out I was a Teruling not long after that.

"This is so sad!" Hana cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking out the window to see a gray sky of the late afternoon, almost evening.

"Me and Spencer realized yesterday that at the end of the school year, Spence is gonna graduate!" She continued, and I sighed.

"Yeah…" I grabbed my clothes from the closet and looked up at her. "Its fine, we'll still talk to him."

"Hey, why do you have your battle clothes again?" Hana asked curiously.

"I'm going out to town, and I need to be ready if I run into anything." I told her, and placed my axes into their separate thigh strap holsters. The chain hung behind my legs, its cold metal touching the back of my knees.

To cover the weapons, I wore a long black jacket leaving it open. My other jacket's fur hoodie hug out in the back.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm just taking a walk." I lied, and reached toward my cell phone on the dresser, but rolled my hand into a fist. I wouldn't need it.

"Kizuki." I turned and looked at Hana. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded, and closed the door behind me.

Since the last time I'd been here, the town seemed so different. Since it was late, not many people were out as usual.

I looked down at the page in my hand, with an address in Master's handwriting. The town almost seemed silent through my ears as memories of when Yuki was still here rang through my mind.

Her optimistic smile at the bowling alley, her clumsiness when we were at the rink, all the times of passing notes in math class with her and Hana. I missed all of it.

Pureblood Kuran or not, I still felt a part of our friendship was gone. I never got to say goodbye to the old Yuki. Through that whole month, I was convinced I'd come back and see her.

Now that she was gone, I found that I didn't appreciate her presence as much as I should have.

"Hana, where's Kizuki?" Zero asked.

"Oh, she left for town." Hana replied.

"It's almost nighttime, why'd you let her go alone?" He growled.

"Zero, she can take care of herself. She needed to be alone…" Hana explained.

"It's about that time again, isn't it?" Spencer sighed. Hana nodded.

"Zero, Kizuki's having a hard time right now; she's got something on her mind."

"Like what?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You must not know much about her." Spencer remarked, earning a glare. "Kizuki doesn't have any family; she's had a hard life. She's recently figured out she's not human, and one of her close friends is from her least favorite pureblood family. Two good friends aren't always enough to fill in two parents."

"She misses her family, not just that, but Yuki." Hana added. "Don't you ever feel like that?"

"She stole it." Master exhaled a stressed breath, standing in front of Headmaster's desk.

"I understand why, she has to find out herself, Shigure." Kaien advised.

"Not now, not while her plains are at a sensitive state like this." Shigure told him. "Girls have a more touchy space than male Teruling's, especially with hers. Its like a computer, it can easily be hacked. And when computers are hacked…"

"They corrupt." Kaien finished.

"I should take her back to Domhnall. She won't be safe here as long as he's alive."

"She'll only rebel." Shigure glared at the ex hunter.

"Dammit Kaien, this isn't any ordinary teenage problem!" Togaryu shouted, slamming his hands onto the desk.

"But in the end, any way you look at it, she's still _just_ a teenager." He pointed out, frowning. "She will fight to stay close to her friends, no matter how far…"

I looked at the burnt building, ashes covering the home. Almost everything was scorched to a crisp.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the best I could, but no memories of my parents came to mind.

I had to remember, I needed to. Something inside me was constantly on a high end of danger approaching. I had to remember something.

If my mom had been human, my dad must've been a pureblood. But who was he?

Suddenly, a ringing sounded through my head, and I cringed in pain, dropping the glass item to shatter against the surface of the ground. The ruined glass shards fell around my feet, and everything became hazy before I was greeted by a familiar scenery I'd seen once before.

The plains seemed calm, but sad as well. Its skies were clouded with gray, as if it was going to rain. Only one thing stayed the same: The tower.

The light melody of the Teru's legendary tune filled my ears. I smiled, closing my eyes and listening to the song.

The many voices sung in harmony, creating the music. From in front of me, I noticed a illusionary vision forming.

However, in a way, it didn't seem like quite a vision, but more like a confusing pale fog. I looked deeper into it, but couldn't quite get what it was.

The second the tip of my finger touched it, a spark of electricity shocked through me. I pulled my hand back instinctively, stepping back.

My back brushed something, and I turned to see a face.

The skin was pale, framed by dark hair, and the figure was quite tall. He seemed young, about in his twenties. However, the way he grinned and the way he dressed reminded me of Dracula from Van Helsing.

His eyes were the palest green I'd ever seen. Looking into them, I almost averted them away, but found the strength not to. He seemed like an illusion, almost like the fog behind me.

"I want you, Kizuki." His voice sounded echoed, distant, followed by a chuckle that sent chills down my back.

A cold hand made contact to my cheek from behind, and I jumped. I slapped the hand and only hit more fog, electricity shocking my palm.

No one could come into my plains without a bind, but this wasn't any ordinary person. I thought hard, imagining myself back in my burnt old home.

A hard shift came around me, and I felt like I'd just gotten sick on a roller coaster. The ashes around me almost felt comforting.


	14. Chapter 14

The figure remained clear in my mind as an image. When I'd returned to the Academy, I remember unconsciously walking to Headmaster's office. Hana, Zero, and Spencer greeted me on the other side of the door, along with Teacher and Headmaster Cross.

"Kizuki, where've you been? Its night, you know! There's Level E's out there!" Master shouted, going into a lecture.

"I'm sorry, Teacher." I mumbled, and reached in my jacket pocket for the letter. I held it out to him in my palm. "This is yours."

'_So she did steal it…' _Shigure thought to himself. Master took the paper from my hand, and his eyes softened. "As long as your okay, I guess I'll let it slide this time."

I nodded, staring into the distance.

"Are you okay, Koyu?" Hana asked me, worry in her tone.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." I lied.

"You should all get to your dorms and rest. Its still a weekend, so relax while you can." Headmaster Cross advised, pulling his smile.

I turned to the door to follow the others, but stopped at the frame.

"Teacher, that address…" I gulped the sudden creak in my throat.

"Yes." He answered.

"Who is he?" I asked, looking at him from over my shoulder.

The two became silent, serious expressions. "Kizuki, you should rest for the night. Since you have tomorrow off, we'll be sending you out for some work."

I sighed and walked out.

"That note you gave Mr. Togaryu, what was it?" Hana inquired, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"It was…the address to my old house." I replied.

"I knew it." She whispered, and I looked over to her. "You missed your family."

"Yeah…" I muttered, dressing into a black big shirt to go to sleep.

"Zero was really worried the whole time you were gone. He thought you'd get attacked." She told me.

"That's the only thing he's worried about." I said, laying my head on my fuzzy pillow.

"Night, Kizu." Hana's voice came down to a whisper again.

I dressed into my other battle clothing, since the others were dirty. A blood red off the shoulder shirt, the sleeves reached my elbows, a sleeveless black jacket with (surprise) a fur hoodie that ended at my thighs, black shorts, red long stockings barely above my knees, and my usual boots.

Hana and I walked to where Master told us to meet them. Spencer and Zero waited there.

"Nice to see you've woken up." Headmaster smiled at us.

"Why are we here exactly?" Spencer asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Headmaster and I need you for a mission. All of you." Teacher began. "There's what you could call a vampire soiree, or more like a masquerade. Its full of…_certain_ vampires, ones that aren't like Takuma or the others."

"You mean…?" He nodded.

"High class vampires that feed on humans, not blood tablets. They don't let them live, either. Their very sadistic, and we've been informed that there is a plan behind the masquerade. We want you all to go as members. Some of the Night Class will be there as well." Headmaster continued.

"Why am I going, then? I'm only human." Hana grumbled.

"Because you're a good asset for extra watch, and from what I've seen, your about as stubborn as Kizuki." Teacher grinned.

"And Kizuki," I looked up at my mentor. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded sharply. "And Zero, I expect you to guard her."

"Hey, who guards me?" Hana growled.

"Aido Hanabusa." He replied. Hana blushed.

"Heh, heh, lucky you, Hana." Spencer joked. She elbowed him in the stomach, knocking his air out of his lungs.

"You'll all be hidden to watch for any suspicious actions. You'll be acting as if you are like them. Zero and Kizuki, I want you two to act as dates, and Spencer, you'll be lurking behind the scenes."

"Got it!" Spencer smirked. "Trust me, I won't be seen."

"Right, you can't even steal a skittle out of Kizuki's backpack!" Hana hollered.

"I can so, Hana!" He spat back.

"Well, from what I remember, you can't either, Hana." I reminded her.

"Hey! That was once!" She hissed.

"Skittles? Really?" Teacher gave me a cynical look. I shrugged.

"What can I say, sour skittles have a calming effect on me." I sarcastically replied.

"She also has a habit of not sharing them with me." Spencer glared over to me.

"You don't share your churros, I don't share my skittles." I announced.

"It was one damn churro, move on!" He roared.

"Anyway," Teacher sighed. "Until tonight, I want you all to prepare."

Hana and I began to walk with Spencer back to the dorms. "Anyway, I'll pick our dresses. And Spence, I'm picking your tux."

"Why?" He groaned.

"Coz you'll end up wearing a neon blue tux with light up pineapples." Hana snapped.

"Once, it was once! And it was tomatoes!" He corrected her.

"That's even worse." I grumbled.

"Kizu's right, it is." Hana agreed.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna get some alone time." I informed them.

I picked up the violin gently in my arms. I made sure it was in the condition I'd left it in. The music room was quiet with no one there.

I sat down and held the instrument, the song I'd heard yesterday stuck into my mind. The bow glided across the strings, and the tune broke the silence.

I closed my eyes and let memories flow. The calm feeling relaxed me, and the cold wood of the violin was an inviting feeling on my skin.

The tune started fierce but gentle, yet soon became a sharp yet almost silent sound, then almost went un-hearable. The melody was only faintly heard.

Suddenly, I felt a presence just staring at me. The gaze burned into my back, going along my spine. I stopped playing and turned. For almost a second, I thought I saw silver hair, but shook the idea out of my head.

My cell phone went off, and I pressed talk. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kizu, Headmaster Cross said its starting soon." _Hana's voice informed me.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." I said before closing my phone.

"I am _not_ wearing this!" I growled at Hana, looking down at the black dress with two straps on each side that crossed in the front and the back, and had a side cut to the left. My axes were placed inward so they weren't revealed, along with small knives I'd placed in very uncomfortable places.

Hana smiled proudly in her chocolate brown sleeveless dress that hugged her waist then loosened at the legs. I stared back at myself, and glared at her. My dress hugged a little more than I wanted.

"Oh, stop whining. You look great." She rolled her eyes. "What'd you expect to wear, your battle clothes?"

I blushed. "S-shut up! I did not!"

"Yes you did. I'm called your best friend for a reason, Kizuki." Hana grinned.

"Oh, come on. We gotta meet Spencer and Zero. Don't drool over Aido." I teased her. She frowned.

"I will _not_ drool." She stubbornly denied.

"Gawking."

"Maybe." She admitted. The walk down the stairs was hell, especially in heels. We'd finally made it after a few minutes.

"I can't believe you took off your heels after _two minutes_!" Hana lectured.

"You try wearing those hell daggers with the feet I have." I replied, grabbing the black flats I'd stuffed in her purse.

"Your such a wimp." She groaned, and greeted Spencer. "Hey mop head."

"I'm not a mop head." He growled calmly.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." She snapped. "Now, are we gonna kick some ass or what?"

"We're not exactly fighting, Han-chan. We're just kind of taking watch." Takuma corrected her.

"Whatever, I'm with human girl here! We need some fighting!" Aido agreed.

"You two are too much alike…" I muttered, hopping on one foot to get my shoe on. Falling over wasn't part of my plan, though. "Damn shoes!"

"You okay?" Zero asked from above me. I nodded, taking his hand to help me up.

"Now, let's crash this party." Spencer grinned deviously.

The place the masquerade was being held at had a definite 'High Class Killers' kind of feeling. The inside was even more high class. The 'ballroom' (such a funny name for a room) had wooden floors and golden walls with intricate designs. The ceiling held glass murals of various paintings. It was almost unexplainable.

Above the ballroom a balcony surrounded it for the other rooms that was in the building. You could barely see anything in the balcony due to its darkness there.

The ballroom was full of vampires dancing as if they'd never killed a person in their whole life. However, the look in their eyes betrayed them.

"I'll do my job, you guys look like your party animals." Spencer whispered.

"Who said we weren't?" Hana commented, a glint in her eyes. "Come on Aido, your dancing with me." She dragged Aido by his tie, and I almost laughed, but he glared at me.

"Do we really have to dance?" I sighed.

"Well, I think they'd find it odd that we're here at a masquerade and we're not dancing." Zero pointed out.

"I don't see why I'm here. They can smell that I'm Teruling, can't they?" I asked, following him into the room.

"Don't you remember earlier before we left?" He replied.

"Oh, didn't Headmaster use some hunter spell or something to ward vampire scent on us?" I nodded, remembering. "God, I can't dance worth a crap."

"Your doing fine. You didn't have a problem doing it at that rink you go to."

"Well, that's different. That doesn't involve the waltz." I watched carefully to the beings around us. "How do you know how to dance like this, anyway?"

"Yuki forced me to learn it with her." He sighed.

"Oh…sorry I asked." I apologized. Just her name made that regretful feeling hit me in the chest. She was gone. She'd left and I'd never see her again.

"Its fine. She made her decision." He lied.

"Its not fine, or you wouldn't be making that face." I glared up at him. "We all miss her you know, though I probably don't miss her like you do."

I felt those overwhelming feelings from before in the hall. When I closed my eyes, a flash of that illusion in the plains haunted my mind.

As I listened closely to the tune playing, and let my muscles relax to the sounds.

"If she knew where you were, she probably would've said goodbye." Zero mentioned.

The music changed, and the orchestra in the front of the room went silent to let the piano play. What I remembered as the tango played, but there was one noise that stood out. The violin…

That song…it was exactly the same as mine from earlier, but in sharp and vicious strokes. I looked over at where the sound came from.

A flash of the man in my plains held the violin, but when I blinked, it was just another vampire.

"That song..." I whispered. The vampires around me danced the tango like experts.

"It's the one you played this morning." Zero finished for me.

"You were the one listening?" I asked, surprised.

"Dammit…" He muttered, and spun me. The voice of the man singing had a certain tone to it, a familiar one. I remembered it clearly as one of the songs I'd written, but it was twisted around.

"This is starting to worry me now." Zero admitted.

"I know, but its just—" I stopped and my eyes widened when I looked up at the balcony. Pale green eyes stared down at me with a grin.

I could barely see the figures from the shadows, but however many times I blinked, he didn't disappear.

A stabbing pain erupted in my head, the sharp noise from the violin ringing through my ears.

"Its him…" I whispered, and the figure walked back into the shadows. I searched through the balcony for him again, but another person caught my eyes.

She'd had long brown hair, cinnamon brown, almost red eyes, and a small figure. The image had been on my mind constantly, filling my heart with regret.

All of my movements stopped, and I could faintly hear Zero calling my name.

"I'll be right back…" I muttered, walking into the shadows and over the stairs. I ignored Zero's calls from over the music and followed the person.

I could've sworn it'd been Yuki. The stabs took on a new form of ache inside, but I shook it off.

As I walked closer, she ran farther. A hand suddenly forced itself over my mouth, and I flailed my arms, struggling the best I could.

The chuckling I'd almost memorized could be heard next to my ear. "Got you."

Fighting to no avail, he pulled me to a room with him. I reached to grab my axes, but he tore them from their holsters and threw them into the balcony floor before shutting the door.

I could hear the violin's sharp sound even louder, and was pushed into a chair. The room seemed like an old study.

"Seemed you've gotten yourself into a very complicated predicament." He smirked.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I growled, standing up again.

"Oh, such cold words, my sweet Kizuki." The man appeared behind me. I felt frozen, as if I couldn't move my body. His hand caressed my cheek, and I fought not to jump.

"Go rot and die with your little 'sweet' crap." I snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Zero, where's Kizuki? Wasn't she with you?" Hana asked.

"She was, but she ran off." He replied.

"Dammit, what is she thinking? Has she gone crazy?" Spencer said.

"Most likely." Hana answered. "No, she's not usually like this on missions. From what Shigure says, she wouldn't run off for no reason."

"We need to find her before she gets herself killed." Aido hissed.

"She can take care of herself just fine." Hana reassured him. "She should last on her own for a few minutes if it's a vampire that she's got a problem with."

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, turning around to glare at him.

"Dear Kizuki, your powerless over me. I do give you credit for resisting me this long. Most Teruling don't last against a Pureblood's power." I gasped.

"P-pureblood?" If I made one mistake to piss him off, this guy could send me down to Level E lane.

"Yes, I am the pureblood, Kirien Razuoshi."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here." I reminded him.

"So you don't remember me." He rubbed his chin. "I do hope you enjoyed the violinist, the song was specially made out to you."

"Made out to me? I made that song. You were watching me!" I hissed. "You're a sick creep, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just completely fascinated by you." He admitted, a shiver passing through my spine as the tip of his fingers touched my bare shoulder. A immense chill emanated from it.

"Dammit, where the hell is she?" Hana hollered, getting frustrated.

"She couldn't have possibly left without being discovered." Takuma said.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it. It's a friend telepathy." Hana told them, opening a door. "She's not there either."

'_Kizuki, you better be okay…'_ Zero thought.

"I want you to become mine, Kizuki." Kirien whispered.

"You don't own me, and you can't do anything that will change that." I said, trying not to stutter.

"In fact, I can." He chuckled, and I felt myself shaking when his fangs showed up. His hand grabbed my neck, pulling it to the side. He barely allowed me to breathe with his grip, and my pulse became slower as he tighten his hold on my wrist.

The fangs came closer to my vein, and I closed my eyes. As quick as my eye could see, I was pushed to the wall and Kirien was held by the neck.

Kaname stood in front of him, his hand around Kirien's throat.

"K-Kuran…?" I stuttered. He looked back at me.

"Good to see your doing well, Kizuki." He greeted. Someone touched my arm, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Sh, calm down. Its okay, Kizuki. Its just me, Yuki." Yuki seemed so different. Her hair was immensely longer, and her eyes held the look a pureblood carried.

"Yuki, your—" I was shocked beyond words.

"I know, I'm sorry I left before you came back. Lots of things happened. I'm guessing Hana and the others told you." She smiled.

I nodded. "I-I'm sorry I…"

"Don't be sorry. You told me to go after Kaname, and now I have him. I owe you my thanks." Yuki told me.

I smiled. She may be a pureblood, but she still reminded me of the old Yuki.

"I'm not like I used to be. However, I hope you can forgive me." She gave me that innocent 'please forgive me' look.

"Nothing to forgive about." I smiled.

"Yuki?" Hana's voice shrieked. The others stood at the door. Before they could even blink, the three purebloods seemed to disappear. "Kizuki, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, but…" I blinked, slightly confused. "I think Kaname just saved my ass."

"Kaname? Are you sure you didn't hallucinate?" Spencer asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure." I answered.

"Who was that vampire?" Hana inquired.

"His names Kirien. He was a pureblood…" I explained.

I looked up and noticed Zero standing above me. "You ran off."

"I-I'm sorry Zero. Please don't be mad." I apologized.

"You had…you had me worried." He glared.

Hana stifled a laugh, and stood up. "I'll go over there now." She informed us, standing beside Spencer and Aido.

I got up and looked at Zero. "I know I ran off, but I had to—" I was interrupted by an spontaneous hug. "U-um…"

"Heh, are you blushing, Kizuki?" Aido teased.

"I-I am not!" I denied. "I'm sorry I worried you Zero."

He pulled away and glared again. "If you ever do anything that stupid again, I swear I'll let Hana feed you her neon sushi."

"That's a cruel and unusual punishment, Zero!" I crossed my arms.

"Hey, my neon sushi isn't that bad!" Hana yelled.

"Hana, it _glows_, no eatable food glows." Aido pointed out to her.

"So? It makes it colorful!" She argued.

"Colorful or just unnatural…" Spencer mumbled.

"I have to agree with them." Takuma admitted.

"Your all so mean!" Hana flailed her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"I knew this would happen! I should've kept you in Domhnall! God dammit, can't you go one day without getting into trouble?" Master shouted at me in Headmaster's office.

"I said I was sorry, Teacher." I said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kizuki! You could've gotten bitten!" He continued. "I don't particularly favor the idea of having to hunt my Level E student!"

"But I'm not a Level E, Master! Will you please just let it go?" I hollered back.

"You don't understand this situation, Kizuki. Kirien is dangerous. He could ruin your life."

"Wait, I didn't tell you the pureblood's name." I pointed out, glaring. "Its time you told me what's going on, Master."

Teacher sighed, and looked down at where I sat. Hana and the others stood in the corner.

"Kizuki, Kirien is no ordinary pureblood. He has powerful abilities beyond belief. He can create these illusions in your mind, making you see things. He can manipulate anyone."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Kizuki, you are a rare breed, and your very powerful for your age. Kirien has been waiting silently, watching you for years. And I have steered him from you until now. He had grown even stronger, and he will not quit until you have been made his servant."

"Wait, your telling us that this vamp wants to make Kizu-chan his bitch?" Hana spoke up.

Kaien sighed. "In a way, yes, Miss. Hana."

"Um…wow…" I stuttered, eyes widened.

"He's dangerous, and I will not allow my student to be placed into his hands." Teacher growled. It slightly touched my heart that he thought that. He turned to Zero. "I may be in need of your assistance."

Master turned back to me, and looked at the door. "You just want me to leave? Wow, talk about public gossip…" I mumbled before exiting the room.

"As you know, my student is very reckless and completely loyal. She'll do stupid movements to protect someone. However, she is very sensitive like every Teruling." Teacher stared Zero straight in the eyes. "I want you to guard her with your life. Your powerful, I know that. I put my trust in you that you'll fight to keep her safe."

"Okay, now, the first thing to remember is never take your eyes off the enemy." Shigure began as they all stood in the clear spot of a forest. "You will all have to learn to utilize your abilities to their full potential, especially you."

Master poked Kizuki's forehead. "Hey!" She hissed.

"Don't hey me, I'm your teacher." He glared playfully. "Anyway, in this case of grouping, I'd guess that Zero's most powerful, but with Kizuki's choice of weapon, she is good for far and close combat. However, I'll have to see you all battle. Which is our first course today."

"We're fighting?" Hana exclaimed, looking up at Spencer. "Your goin' down, bed head!"

"What are you talking about, you can't even fight." He replied.

"Just wait and see." She giggled.

"First up is Zero and Kizuki." Shigure announced. Kizuki grinned from one corner of her mouth and reached to grab the axes from their holsters, but stopped.

"Never mind, I won't need them." She teased him.

"You'll regret making that mistake." Zero snapped back. The battle suddenly began, and they charged for each other.

Zero's thorns raced toward Kizuki, but at the last moment she flipped into the air, placing a hand on his back to push herself farther into the air.

When she finally was back on the ground, she swung her leg right in for his right cheek, but he quickly ducked and grabbed her ankle.

He spun her with her ankle, being sure not to twist it, but she gripped his shoulder and pulled him down with her. The battle continued as they slid on the ground, trying to get the upper hand.

Kizuki and Zero's feet skimmed the snowy floor, cold under her hands. Kizuki got back up and tackled him. He took her by the waist and threw her farther from him.

Shigure watched with interest at his pupil's difference in battle.

The two threw hits, both dodging or blocking the attacks. "Your quite good for a vampire." She taunted, trying to throw off his concentration.

"So are you…for a Teruling, that is." He went with her joke, and suddenly she disappeared.

Unknown to him, she jumped down from the branch and landed on his back, forcing him down. He held her up.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kiryu. I'm pretty fast." She whispered in his ear.

He jutted forward, throwing her off. She rolled for a moment, laying on her left side, back turned to him.

"Is that all you got?" He spoke in a low voice from above her, kneeling down. Swiftly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down, flipping him.

She sat on his stomach, her legs holding him down, straddling him. a victorious grin reached her eyes.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy." She chuckled, looking him down in the eyes. Their faces were only a few inches away.

"Oh, get it on!" Spencer and Hana shouted.

"That's enough, guys. You did well." Shigure laughed. "Next is Spencer and Hana."

Hana strolled to her spot across from him. "Your gonna go down, hunter boy."

"Right, sorry to break it to ya toots, but its all in your head." He cockily sighed. Hana rolled her eyes and popped her knuckles.

"Ready, weak link?"

"You bet, short stuff." Hana calmly stood as Spencer charged forward. At the very last moment, she faced her palm straight at him and shot her hand up. "_Daichi_: Soul 22!"

Ragged shaping of the ground lifted from beneath the snow and Spencer lost his footing from the attack.

"W-what the hell? Where'd you learn that?" He growled.

"I had to do something while everyone was training." She held her head high.

"That's Soul Spells, isn't it?" Kizuki looked in amazement. Zero nodded.

"Takes a lot of work and practice to memorize the spells. She's definitely been busy." He explained.

"Oh, I've never seen it up close and with my very eyes." She said excitedly.

The battle continued, and Spencer became frustrated. "Stay still!"

"Not gonna happen." Hana rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to _win_ here."

She appeared behind him and he yelped when he felt cold water clash his skin. "Heh, heh, I win!"

"Okay, for now lessons are over. Be up bright and early tomorrow!" Shigure shouted, already walking off.

I sighed. "We're having break soon and we're wasting it with training."

"Better than sleeping all day." Hana tried to be positive.

"Not when you wake up at 6 in the morning." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"Friday! Its Friday, Friday, Friday~!" I sang happily as I strolled down the hall in my uniform.

"Your excited, aren't cha?" Spencer laughed.

"You betcha!" I smiled, and Hana skipped beside me.

"I wonder where Zero is." She said aloud.

"Me too." I looked around the classroom we entered and sat down. "Probably slept in from patrolling."

"Don't worry, I bet he's just tired." Hana reassured my sudden concern.

"Right…" I stared off as class began. The past few days Zero had started to avoid me. It might've been the fact that I'd been saved by Kaname.

I ran my thumb over my wrist tattoo and it faintly glowed teal, as if it'd been worn out of energy to brightly shine. Fifteen minutes into the lesson, Zero sauntered in late.

"Kiryu! Your late!" The teacher hissed. The vampire hunter merely sat down and ignored the lecture. I couldn't help but glance at him repeatedly. After the fourth time, his eyes suddenly looked back at me.

I cringed and turned my head, face burning up. Hana nudged me. "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

Spencer leaned down from his seat above us. "Yeah, you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I'm fine." Truth was, I wanted to cry. His eyes were cold, distant, as if I'd done something to him. I swallowed down the huge lump of tears and tried to listen to the class.

Come lunchtime, I picked at my food, thinking deeply.

"Is your body on automatic, coz you look all daydreamy." Hana asked. I shook my head of my thoughts and looked up.

"What?" Spencer sighed.

"You've got it bad." They both waited. "Wow, your serious. You didn't make a remark."

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a cycle, I say something perverted or stupid, you insult me, Hana agrees. There's a pattern to these things, ya know!" He explained.

"Sorry, its just…" I stopped.

"Your thinking about Zero." Hana declared, taking a bite of her rice ball.

"No!" I denied.

"You've gotta talk to him. You can't avoid your feelings for him forever. You need to remember, he's an idiot, he doesn't notice things easily when it comes to emotions. And if you don't tell him, he's gonna end up hurting you unintentionally." Hana continued.

"We hate seeing you all outer-space like this." Spencer said in a low voice.

"Before I can ever do that, I need the true answer to the question in my way." I told them before standing up. I walked through the halls, my legs taking me somewhere I didn't know.

I'd soon found myself at the roof, Zero looking down at the edge, aware of my presence.

"I-I thought I'd find you here." I stuttered. He didn't say anything, just kept his hands in his pockets, staring off.

"I…notice you don't talk to me much, and y-you avoid me. For days I've been wondering why. If it had been something I'd said or hadn't done. But something else has been bothering me too." I began.

"T-the night of the masquerade, when you found me, I told you I saw Kaname. I didn't just see him…I talked to Yuki." I finally admitted.

His eyes widened, but he didn't turn to me. "She said she was sorry. I didn't wanna tell you guys…mostly because I barely believed it myself. I kept thinking and thinking about if I was going crazy. I wanted to ask you something that I needed to know."

"Are you still in love with Yuki?" I boldly asked.

Silence surrounded us, the air blowing through my hair, which had grown since my return.

"It's true, isn't it?" At last, the tears I'd held down escaped. "After two months, you still have feelings for her. I can't wait forever because…"

"…Because I know you'll always love her more! You'll never let her go!" My eyes held anger. "I'm always going to be the one thrown to the side for her!"

"…I'm sorry." He finally spoke. "I hurt you in the process."

"I-I knew it for such a long time, the way you'd look at her. I couldn't fight it though, I just fell for it. When I left and everything happened, I thought I'd move on…but I can't!" I turned and tried to hide my face in my hands with shame.

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. "Just stay away from me. Why don't I just do you a favor and leave…"

I suddenly felt something within me rip, as if the bond that had tied us both together was slowly tearing. That same link from in the plains had just been cut in half, hanging by a single string.

"Come on, you have to get up!" Hana hollered, pulling my arm. I laid in my bed, wallowing in self-pity a bit. It was horribly selfish, but whoever had a problem with it, could quite frankly suck it for all I care. "It's been a day! You haven't talked, eaten, or gotten up!"

"Hana, don't dislocate her shoulder." Spencer reminded her. Hana let go of my limp limb and fell on her butt to the floor, her skinny jeans prepping as a shield.

"I'm sorry, Kizu-chan." Hana whispered, looking down. "I shouldn't have told you to talk to him."

"No, I'm glad you did." I told her. "I know the truth now. He only has room for Yuki…"

"I'll beat him up if you want me to. Stuff a used roller skate in his face." Spencer offered. I shook my head. "It could be a big stinky one."

"Well, Togaryu said we have training in 10, so ya gotta get up." Hana informed me. I rolled around and stood up, clothed in my loose black shirt, one sleeve falling off my shoulder and black capri's.

The second my feet landed on the cold wooden floor, my head exploded in pain. I put my hands at its side, feeling as if my skull was going to split open in two. Spencer held me up and I closed my eyes.

The only thing I could hear was a chain breaking in two, the last string between me and Zero destroyed. I lost consciousness.

"Kizuki? Kizu-chan, wake up!" Hana screamed. "We need to get her to Mr. Shigure!"

Zero stood in the corner surveying the conversation before suddenly passing out. "Zero?"

Togaryu and Cross rushed over to him.

I looked up at the tower, down on my knees. a light shot up from it's glowing form, an ominous dark red in place of its bright white.

"N-no! The tower, it can't…!" I rushed to it and placed my palm onto the metal surface. It burned me at the touch, and I pulled my hand back.

I hissed in anger and turned around to be greeted by Kirien. "Are you happy? You broke it, what more do you want?"

"I still want you." He pushed me with force to the tower, and my back was scorched. I screamed in agony. He just stepped over to me, his chest pressed to mine. When he placed a tentative hand on the tower, it didn't seem to react on him.

"I'm getting closer to you, Kizuki." He whispered into my ear. "Eventually, you won't be able to resist me."

I tried to speak, but I felt as if I was bound by invisible chains. What stood between us was a quick-moving scythe.

I looked at Yuki, still unable to move. Her eyes were determined and ordering. "Force him out!"

I couldn't reply, I couldn't do what she'd asked me. She grabbed my shoulders. "Kizuki! Kizuki, you have to fight it!"

"Set her down next to Zero!" Kaien demanded. Spencer did so and noticed the many Night Class vampires lining against the walls.

"What's going on?" Hana asked, watching Togaryu pull out black bandaging and wrapping it around Kizuki's hand and wrist, leaving the mark on her wrist uncovered for view. He left barely any room before doing the same with Zero's.

"Their bond was broken, someone ripped through Kizuki's wall of defense and took over her plains." Cross explained. "Without Zero to regulate her plains like before, she might never awaken, maybe him as well."

"A-are you serious?" Spencer's jaw dropped. "No! We're not losing her again! I may not have been here the first time, but this is wrong! She doesn't deserve this!"

"You think we don't know that?" Kain snapped.

"Why, why does it have to be like this?" Hana fought tears.

"Because she is what she is." Togaryu answered, sighing. "All we can do is hope."

"Hana, I need you to do something for me." Cross said. "You are excellent at hunter spells, correct?" She nodded.

Yuki blocked the sharp winds with her arms and scythe. "Kizuki, hurry!"

'_I can't do it!' _I wanted to tell her, but my lips remained still. I watched the battle with panic, wishing I could speak back to Yuki. My body suddenly just gave up, and began to fall to the side.

Hana stood above the unconscious couple. "_Soul 1: Soul Thread!_ "

The ribbon-like bandaging sparked beautiful colors, holding their hands together as their fingers tangled together in their embrace. Kizuki's mark glowed teal, but glistened selective shades.

"C'mon Kizu-chan, you gotta live through this!" Hana and Spencer chanted.

Zero caught the limp body that was my own again. I felt myself fading to nothing, Kirien's grip on the plains strengthening.

Yuki swung her blade straight at Kirien, which he dodged by jumping into the air.

"Kizuki! Kizuki, wake up!" Zero called, shaking me. I imagined his calm, uncaring expression. He remained reserved even in a situation like this?

"Ex-human! Unhand the Teru!" Kirien commanded, charging toward Zero. I could feel my tattoo blaze iridescent teal. Before I could even think, I was standing face to face with Kirien.

My hand was raised, a clear force working as a shield against him. The words came out more dominative than I expected them to. "_GET OUT_!"

His figure instantly waned, soon becoming nothing. Fresh tears escaped my guard and I turned. I didn't look Zero in the eyes.

"Kizuki!" He pulled me into his clasp. I was surprised to see a touch of alarm in his face and…panic.

"Zero." Yuki's voice acknowledged, and I frowned. Zero silently gasped. From behind me, I felt a tinge of pain before blacking out.

"Is it over?" Hana asked.

"Yes, but even so, she's only got so long to live before she can't fight any longer."


	17. Chapter 17

"_I'm dying…?" I felt hollow. As if the world was foggy, disappearing from my sight when I heard Teacher's announcement. _

I lay still in the darkness of my room, my only light radiating from the window. My black blanket was soaked with tears, some dried on my cheeks.

The scene from only a week ago echoed through my head over and over.

"_The tower's breaking, and its eating away at her lifespan to survive this long. I'd give her a few months before…"_

It wasn't fair…It wasn't!

"When do you think she'll recover?" Hana's voice was soft, tired as they all rested in the lounge.

"I don't know…she can't get a grip on this lightly." Spencer sighed, stressed out. He glared over at Zero, his face curled into anger. "Its all your fault, you blood-sucking bastard."

Zero looked back with emotionless, cold eyes. Roaring with rage, Spencer charged at the vampire hunter and gripped him by his shirt. "You have the gull to even enter her mind after what you did!"

"Since day one I came here, you caused Kizu-chan more pain repeatedly!"

Zero didn't reply. Spencer pulled back his fist to hit him, but Hana quickly took action and caught his arm in time.

"Spence, calm down! Killing him won't solve anything! Think of how Kizuki would feel if you did that." She reminded him, and he stilled.

The night class vampires watched. "I can't believe she's dying…" Kain said.

"Zero…" Hana muttered before a loud "SLAP!" ricocheted through the room. "Your stupider than I thought. Haven't you realized it yet?"

"…"

"She's in love with you, you idiot!" Hana cried, bursting into tears. Aido put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and cried in his arms. "My friend's dying…Kizuki's dying right in front of me, slowly…"

"Uh, guys…" Takuma cut in. "Kizuki's gone."

The wind blew my long jacket back as I ran. I narrowed my eyes at the view of the hooded figure that caught sight of me. They turned and rushed through the crowd. I pushed past people to get to the beginning of an alleyway.

I grabbed their wrist, stopping the chase. The hood fell, Yuki's face holding shame.

I lowered my own, keeping a strong expression. "I want answers."

She looked at me with wide eyes. Yuki lifted her hand and let the tip of her fingers touch my fresh glowing teal tattoo that lay on my temple. "…Does he know?"

I shook my head. "I won't look at him."

"I-I'm sorry!" I hugged her, trying to comfort her the best I could. We both knew what would come next. I may not know why she was apologizing, but I had a feeling that I needed to comfort her.

I entered and everyone looked up at me. I noticed Hana was curled up in Aido's arms, crying her eyes out.

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked, frantic. I put a hand up to him, and he stopped.

"I did something I had to do." Zero stood, leaning on the wall. He gazed at my mark, but I ignored it. No one had seen it until now. Yuki stepped from behind me, and I heard various gasps.

"Y-Yuki?" Hana stuttered. Yuki nodded and walked to the middle of the room.

"Tell them." I ordered. Kain raised a curious eyebrow, but listened.

"The night of the masquerade, even before that, I was watching over Kizuki. In a way, I never left long. I knew about Kirien, but I didn't want to say anything. He wanted to control her mind, so I entered it first, but I didn't think I'd cause him to break the tower." She began.

"Your not telling everything, Yuki. I know you aren't." I pointed out.

Fresh tears fell from Yuki's cheeks.

"You knocked me unconscious that day in the plains too, didn't you? You talked with Zero!" I shouted.

"Okay, I did! I couldn't tell you about Kirien, I didn't want to!" She admitted.

"Your lying, he didn't break it!"

"I…I didn't like it! You two were so connected, so much closer than I ever was, and I just…I broke it, but I don't know why! I got so mad at you!"

"You could've stopped this! You could've kept me from dying!" I cried, falling to my knees in sobs. "I can't forgive you, Yuki!"

I stood up and walked toward the door, but stopped and looked at Zero. "I brought you your precious Yuki, now you can have her."

The forest was silent, cold. The tension was heavy. I could feel her close. We both were ready for this the day of the masquerade.

Yuki stood yards away, staring back at me. We were meant to be on different sides. Meant to fight against each other in the end.

"You can't keep him to the side like a dog forever." I told her, glaring up, but keeping my head down.

"I can't let him go, Kizuki. I'm sorry." Yuki sincerely apologized. We weren't aware of it when we were humans, but we knew what we had to do now.

I lifted my chain axes, her scythe ready to battle, and we both raced towards each other.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Kaien asked Togaryu as he sat in his office chair. He shook his head.

"No, they must battle it out. If not, they'll never resolve their anger. In the end, this was their places. They must fight with all they have." Shigure sighed.

I spun to dodge, the glow of my tattoos brightening. I pulled my axe up to slice her but only met her scythe.

"You can't win, Kizuki. I have pureblood in me." She said. I stepped back and disappeared from her sight. Yuki looked around for me. I returned from behind her.

"So do I!" I growled, and tackled her down. She struggled, both our weapons clashing, metal to metal.

Her back crashed against a tree, and the blade of my axe was aimed straight at her neck. Seconds passed like years, and I began to shake.

"You can't kill me." She announced. "You still cling to the old me."

"Shut up! No I don't!" I hissed, pushing the sharp edge closer. From below, Yuki swung her scythe toward me.

Just before it pierced my stomach, Kaname suddenly pulled me away from the death vicinity. Zero held Yuki's scythe still with just a single hand.

"I hate you, I absolutely despise you!" I screamed at her, losing all control that I had. Kaname held my arms so I wouldn't attack her. "You betrayed me! You both betrayed me!"

"I-I…" Yuki seemed disillusioned, as if the past hour was out of her memory. "What did I just do?"

"The beginning may have ended, but from here on, its going to only get worse."


	18. Chapter 18

Hana and Spencer raced after me as I ran through the streets. "A day off in the town!"

"Nice, isn't it?" Hana giggled. "It's a good way of escaping all the drama."

"Talk about it." I rolled my eyes, agreeing with her. We slowed our paces until we walked beside each other, all three of us strolling down the sidewalk. "So, how's it with Aido?"

"The day after I blubbered till his shirt was soaked, he asked me to go to a nice dinner with him." Hana blushed.

"Heh, heh, struttin' your stuff, huh Han-chan?" I nudged her. Hana was clothed in a green and white shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a black skirt with gray leggings under, and green converse.

I looked down at my own attire of an orange long sleeved shirt, a black tank top over it, black skinny jeans and converse.

Spencer chuckled. He wore a black t-shirt with gray designing, faded blue jeans with a chain hanging from one side, and a white and gray plaid over shirt left open. He held up a camera, taping our time together.

He stood up close to me and spoke into the camera. "This is the 5th anniversary of the Three "Spark's Ignite" member's first meeting! Of course I'm the irresistibly sexy Spencer!..."

"In his dreams, that is." I cut in, winking to the screen.

"That's the sensationally alluring Kizuki-chan." He introduced, turning the camera to Hana. "And that's Han-chan out of Hell!"

"But just as hot too!" She grinned and struck a pose.

"Maybe if you pray _really_ hard and close both your eyes." Spencer remarked.

"Do you want that camera in your stomach?" She threatened.

"It won't fit in my throat." He scoffed.

"Wrong end, Spence." I laughed, and he stared at me with fear.

"Kizuki won't let you!" He hid behind me.

"Oh, c'mon, be a man!" Hana yelled. "Your hiding behind a 100 pound 17 year old girl for L's sake!"

"109, thank you!" I corrected.

"You say potato, I say potauto." She sighed. "So, we goin' to the bookstore or what?"

"You betcha!" I smiled. "Then to the shrine!"

I walked down the aisle of manga, searching for a good one. I already held 3 in my arms. One of the new Crimson Hero, a Lovely Complex, and High School Debut.

"Let's see…" I looked up and grinned. "There it is!" I reached up to the very top shelf. My 5'3 height didn't seem to work.

My hand suddenly bumped into someone else's. I jumped in surprise and turned to my left. He had semi long black hair, warm gold eyes, was about Spencer's height with a well build. I could hear my heart beating slightly quicker.

He smiled, grabbed two manga from the high shelf, and held the one out for me. "Here."

I hesitantly took the book, blushing. "T-thanks." I gasped when I noticed the book he held. "You like Zombie-Loan too?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you could call me a big zombie fan. Gore's my forte."

"Heh, Shito or Chika?" I asked.

"More of a Chika kinda guy." He answered, and shook my hand. "I'm Keisuke."

"Oh, I'm Kizuki." I beamed toward him.

"Kizu-chan!" Hana called from a few aisles away.

"Um, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." I waved goodbye and looked for Hana only to find her and Spencer at the corner.

"Hey guys." I greeted. "Ready to check out?"

"This place looks older than I remember." Hana commented, looking around the shrine.

"That just means more memories." I reassured her, letting the surroundings comfort me.

"I got us all one each for a wish." Spencer passed us both small wooden tabs the size of a thick cell phone. "Let's see, I wish for…"

We all brainstormed for what to write. "There!" Hana proudly showed it to us.

I wish to have a great end of the year with_**ALL**_ my friends

-Hana

"Ha, ha, mine's better!" Spencer taunted.

I wish ta get a girlfriend!

-Spencer

"What about you, Kizu?" They asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno…" I groaned. "I can't think of one!"

"You'll get one in mind eventually. It'll come to you." Hana reassured me.

It was nighttime when we went to the rink. The instruments were set up and we prepped up by skating a little. Spencer took a pile full of pictures on his digital camera, Hana doing the same. I kept a minimum of pics.

"Ready to sing?" Spencer asked. I nodded. "We'll be right beside you for the song, okay?"

"I know." I smiled up at him. I walked to the center of the rink and stood in front of the microphone, acoustic guitar in hand. Spencer was next to me, another guitar in his arms.

I began to play. Right as I was about to sing, I noticed Kaname, Yuki and…Zero. I suddenly felt shy.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be_

_No, ain't even gray but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_

_There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh_

_The ballad of the dove_

_Uh oh_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

I heard the deafening sound of clapping as I began to walk off with Hana and Spencer. I ran toward the vampires only to slam right into someone.

To my surprise, it was Keisuke. "K-Keisuke?"

"Heh, well, that's a shocker. You come here?" He grinned from one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, but I've never seen you here before." I replied.

"I wondered why you looked familiar. You sing here." Keisuke realized.

"Yeah, with my friends Hana and Spencer." I pointed over to the two.

"Hey, who's this?" They both asked, cutting in.

"Oh, this is Keisuke, I met him at the bookstore." I filled them in.

"Ooh, _Keisuke_, we'll leave you both to, uh…_talk_." Hana strolled away, Spencer wiggling his eyebrows before finally leaving.

"Sorry about them, their clinically insane, I promise you." I apologized.

"It's okay, my friends are worse." He reassured.

"Phew, I thought I was the only one." He laughed with me.

"So, why on this wondrous occasion may you be here?" Keisuke asked.

"It's the 5th anniversary of the Three "Spark's Ignite" member's first meeting. The day we became friends." I informed him.

"Kizuki, aren't ya gonna sign it?" Spencer asked from the pile of the group. He held up a big tab. Every year we had friends sign it and put little comments.

I nodded. "Yeah, just wait a sec!" I turned back to Keisuke. "Do you wanna sign our annual tablet of commenting?"

"Sure, long name though."

"Hana came up with it." I giggled, and took the tablet from Spencer. Zero and Yuki stared at Keisuke.

I thought hard and wrote something. I smiled at my work and passed it to Keisuke.

He wrote beside mine, and we both looked at it.

KIZUKI FUMIKO KEISUKE NOBARA

I have great friends, Great to have met Kizuki

and I hope this year and thank god that manga

goes great! ^-^ exists!

P.S. Who wrote on the

tablet that I don't share

my skittles? XP

HANA GEKI AIDO HANABUSA

IN the flesh babe! You WISH I ate pants! _

Hope to have some Kaname's back!

Good pranks with Kizu

And Spence this fresh

New start!

P.s. Aido eats pants! XD

SPENCER MIYAZAKI

Still need a girlfriend!

Sparks Ignite is awesome!

Maybe a tour?

P.S. Kizuki doesn't share

Her skittles (Yeah, I said it!)

I walked up to Yuki, Kaname, and Zero. "Aren't you guys gonna sign too?"

Yuki and I met eyes. I forced a smile.

YUKI KURAN KANAME KURAN

I'm glad I met Kizuki, No comment…

Hana, and Spencer!

While everyone wasn't looking, I read Zero's.

ZERO KIRYU

I hope she forgives

me.

I looked up at him, and he kept an emotionless gaze.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day during school, my phone went off, the quiet tone of "Control" sounding from my cell.

How r u?

I looked at the name that sent it to see "Keisuke"

Good, I'm in school. Y?

I wanted 2 ask if u wanted 2 c me in town later.

Sure! ^-^ where?

How about the town central, next to the fountain?

K, see u after school!

"Who ya texting?" Hana shouted from behind me, catching me by surprise.

"N-no one!" I blushed, fumbling with my cell phone. Spencer caught it in midair right as it was about to fall. "Hey!"

"Hm, _Keisuke_? Seems you two hit it off!" Spencer teased.

"Give it back!" I yelled, jumping up for it, but he was much taller than I was.

Zero grabbed the cell phone from Spencer's grip behind him, and passed it back to me before walking away.

"That was…randomly kind." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter…" I thought about what he'd written on the tablet. Then I remembered I still had my own tab from the shrine, which remained unwished.

I passed through my classes bored and impatient. I oddly couldn't wait until the afternoon. During my last class, I stared at the clock for school to end.

"Excited about today, are we?" Hana and Spencer whispered. I sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" I replied.

"Fumiko, pay attention! Your grades are bad enough as it is, slacker!" The teacher barked, and I flinched.

"See what you two do!"

"I said quiet!"

"I'm quietin', I'm quietin'! God!" I hollered, rolling my eyes.

After a long lecture on staying in focus and not being a "Slacker", the bell rang. I rushed out the second it came through my ears.

"Damn, I haven't even seen her run that fast in gym." Hana remarked, sweat dropping.

I took off my jacket uniform, leaving my skirt and shirt to wear. When I arrived at the central, I searched for him at the fountain.

He sat at the edge in a uniform, black pants, white button up shirt, a loose tie, and what I now noticed was two piercings on his left ear.

"Keisuke!" I called, waving over to him. He smiled and met me halfway.

"Hey, Kizuki." He greeted, analyzing my uniform. "So you go to Cross Academy?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"I go to Ageha Academy." He replied. "Anyway, I thought we'd eat together, if your hungry."

"Don't worry, I'm _always_ hungry." I told him. He laughed as we walked.

"Good, then I think we'll get along just fine!" Keisuke agreed. I took occasional glances at him as we passed stores. When I looked away, I could feel his gaze.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Oh, its just…" I tried to think of a way to explain. "You remind me of this singer in a band that I like."

"Really? Which one?" He asked.

"Framing Hanley. Stupid of me, right?" I sighed.

He shook his head. "No, its not."

"So, why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because your pretty." He boldly answered. My eyes widened as I blushed completely red. "Was I too blunt?"

"No, I-I'm just a little embarrassed." I admitted.

We both sat outside in a café called "Lafayette Blue". Surprisingly, the latte was chocolaty and good.

"Hm, I think this is the first time I've ever tasted an overpriced café drink that _doesn't_ make me wanna barf." I said in shock.

"I know, I said the same thing when Kyo took me here." He mentioned.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, my ringtone interrupting the silent café atmosphere. I grabbed it and looked at the text.

**Havin' fun with _Keisuke_?(This is Hana)**

I sweat dropped and replied.

**Let that go, god! **

"My friend's an idiot." I sighed, accidently saying this aloud.

"But their _your_ idiots." He pointed out. I nodded.

"Yep, they are."

**But its fun teasin u! (Spencer)**

**U jerk face! **

**Oh, ur just embarrassed (Hana)**

**So?**

**Have fun! (both)**

When I put my phone back, I could feel the tab from earlier. I pulled it out and Keisuke noticed.

"Isn't that from the shrine?"

"Yeah, I got it on the day we first met. I couldn't think of a wish." I sighed.

"If you want, we could go up there and you can think of one." He offered.

"No, that'd be too much trouble." I shook my head.

"Its okay, I gotta meet some of my friends up there later anyway. He works at the shrine for his granddad."

"Well, I guess we can then." I accepted.

"So, your friend works here?" I brought up.

"Yeah, his granddad's the shrine caretaker." Keisuke explained, following the path.

"Caretaker?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why?" before I could answer, my name was shouted.

"Kizuki Fumiko?" I turned and noticed an old man in a kimono.

"Caretaker Yue…hi." I waved awkwardly.

"You've grown! Its been so long since I've seen you at the shrine." He smiled.

"Well, I _was_ fourteen when you last saw me." I reminded him.

"How old are you now, 17, 18?"

"I turned 17 a few months ago." I answered.

"But don't you come up for your birthday every year?"

"I was out of town for a while…" I said in a distant, softer voice. Keisuke seemed to notice my unfocused eyes when I said this.

"Caretaker Yue, its great to see your doing well." I beamed before slowly heading toward the shrine wall.

"So, did you write anything?" Keisuke asked.

"I thought of something on the way here." I replied and wrote quietly. I placed the tab down and sighed.

When I turned away, Keisuke caught sight and quickly read the wish.

I wish I won't die at the end of this year

-Kizuki

"Hey Keisuke, come to visit me?" The boy had short light brown hair and green eyes, a very tall figure.

"Hey Kyo, is Daigo here yet?" he greeted.

"Nah, late as usual." Kyo averted his gaze over to me. "Who's this?"

"Kizuki, this is Kyo Yue, the caretaker's grandson. This is Kizuki Fumiko." Keisuke introduced us both.

"Nice to meet you." I waved. Abruptly, I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"Heh, who may you be?" The unknown person grinned. Without even flinching or looking over to him, I elbowed the guy in the chest and pulled his arm behind his back.

"Might wanna keep your arm where its supposed to be before I break it in seven different places." I threatened.

"That would be Daigo." Keisuke and Kyo sighed.

"A tough girl, hot and kinky, I could get used to that." Said Daigo remarked, wiggling his eyebrows from the ground. I put my foot onto his back.

"Sick, sick, sick..." I repeated, stomping him each time. Keisuke found this quite entertaining. Finally after a few more hits, I helped Daigo up.

"Keisuke's friend? Aw, then what's the point!" Daigo went on. He had red wild hair and brown eyes.

"You shouldn't have tried in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Ya see, Daigo's a bit perverted, but he's okay. He doesn't mean anything by it, he's got a girlfriend." Keisuke explained.

"That's oddly surprising." I looked up at the sky and noticed it was darkening. "Oh, I have to get going. It's getting dark."

"Okay, I'll walk you back."

"No, you live across from town, don't you? It'll be late by the time you get back." I told him. "Trust me, I'm good by myself."

Keisuke thought for a long amount of time. "…I guess, see ya Kizuki."

"Bye Keisuke!" I ran down the path, smiling. The town was quiet, but I could feel the stares prickle on my back.

"Dammit…" I muttered to myself, regretting not bringing my axes. I still had a few kunai's, and my mind though.

"_I want you for myself, Kizuki." _I cringed as my head throbbed. I growled at the sound of those words. The empty streets were immediately flooded with vampires.

I took note of the marks branded on their necks. An orchid. Taking no time to waste, I took the Flashstep alternative. I grabbed a single kunai from the holster around my hip and aimed perfectly at one of the vampire's neck.

With no kunai's left and many more vampires left, I let my tattoos glow and thrust my foot up to the vampire's head, using another's back to hoist myself. I landed on one's shoulders. I tightened my legs and snapped his neck with my hands.

They gathered up, grabbing my arms and pulling my hair. "Hey, back off!"

A dashing figure was all I saw before the vampires were dead. I quickly hid my temple mark with my hair and let the glow fade before they could see.

When I looked up, standing before me was Keisuke. I could notice something I hadn't seen before. The tattoo on his bicep. The same mark was on Kyo and Daigo's.

Out of pure instinct, I took a Flashstep and aimed a hard punch at one of them. Keisuke caught my wrist and looked me right in the eyes. "Kizuki, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"A Teru, she's a Teruling!" Kyo looked amazed with wide eyes.

"W-wait…!" I looked with alarm. Keisuke placed a hand on my chin and pulled my gaze over to him.

"Kizuki, calm down, we're vampire hunters!" He told me, and I was still.


End file.
